The Maverick Emperor Goes Home
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: It's December and Magnus and his family are going home to L.A for a mysterious event. No one expect his family and Irina know why. Yet that isn't good enough, not for the Occult Research Club. So they decided to chase after their Bronze-Haired Idiot and see what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am here with it... Finally. The Maverick Emperor Goes Home. I hope you're ready for it. I know I am. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter! Oh yes and I want to thank everyone, from my followers, to those who favorite me, to everyone that reviews and reads my stuff without an account. It means a lot to know you guys like my stuff. So thank you very much. Now onto the story!**

* * *

 **(AN: This picks up right after chapter 89, and covers a few events that happen right before Magnus goes to L.A.)**

Now there is a reason why Sona came into the room, and interrupted Rias and myself. Apparently, something had happened to Lirenkus at the hospital. The doctors were wondering, if I was willing to come in and help them sort it out. Agreeing readily, I headed straight there via magical circle, Rias followed me obviously. The hospital that everyone had been taken to is in the Sitri territory, which has the greatest medical equipment this side of underworld. Once at the hospital, Rias and I were greeted by a doctor who motioned for us to follow him.

"Princess Rias, Mister Maverick. Thank you for coming, we didn't know who else to call."

Rias nods with a curious look on her face. "Of course, doctor but what seems to be the problem."

"Yeah, I thought that everything was fine… Lirenkus is alright… Isn't he?" I asked out of concern for the kid.

The devil doctor stopped for a moment, and sighs. "He is… Well. It is best that you come and see for yourself." With that being said the doctor led us to a room, and that is when we saw what was wrong… Or rather not wrong, depending on your point of view. In the hospital room is Lirenkus, and his mom. The woman has a confused and worried look on her face, while her son… His hands are on fire…. Yet he isn't in pain, nor is he frightened at what is happening. Confused perhaps, but not frightened.

Just seeing the flames, I knew why I had been called here…The fire is dragon fire… My fire.

"Dragon Knight!" Lirenkus spotting me jumped off the bed, running over to me with a large smile on his face "Look at what I can do!"

The kid's mother smiled at me and bowed her head. "Thank you for coming… We didn't know who else to call."

"We were hoping you may have an explanation for this." The doctor said looking at me.

Frowning I crossed my arms, there was only one thing that came to mind. "They told you about the transfusion correct?" As he nodded I bit my lip. "There was more too it. In order to get the poison out of his system, I transferred my fire directly into his body. All of this was done with my Welsh Ascension form and Balance Breaker activated."

"Ah now I think I understand." Nodding in understanding, the doctor took a clipboard and began to write something down.

Rias who had been listening quietly gasped. "That means he…"

"He possesses dragon magic." I finished for her.

"I have dragon magic?" Lirenkus stares at his hands, then up at me in confusion and awe.

Frowning in confusion, his mother looked at me and Rias. "What does this mean?"

That is what I am trying to figure out, if this is temporary… Then it shouldn't be an issue… but if it wasn't? He would need to be taught how to use his new power… And the only one who could do that is… Well me. Sure, another dragon could do it. Hell, I know Tannin would help him. Yet this is my responsibility… "Doc do you know if this is just a temporary side effect?"

"We'll have to run more tests." The devil told me.

Rias looks at the doctor and crosses her arms. "The Gremory family will pay for all testing."

"Princess please you don't- "Lirenkus mother started to say but, Rias smiled at her.

"It's no problem, and if it turns out this is permanent…." My girlfriend turns to me and I slowly nod.

Smiling slightly, I gently rubbed the top of Lirenkus's head. "If it is permanent, then I will teach him how to use his new power." Both mother and son gasp at me in disbelief.

"Yo-you mean… I will be your… student?" Lirenkus asked shaking slightly in excitement. The flames around his body grow even larger, causing a fire alarm to go off in the room. As the sprinklers activated, I created a small shield of flame around the room. Keeping the equipment and all of us dry.

"It does, and since the flames are this strong? It means it's a real possibility, which means…." I looked at Rias who nodded with a smile.

"You'll be an official retainer of the Gremory family."

Gasping Lirenkus mother covered her mouth, shaking slightly she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The Dragon Knight's student…. Retainers of the Gremory family… Princess… this is… I-"

"Think nothing of it." Smiling Rias looks at Lirenkus, bending down my girlfriend playfully winks at the kid. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of you."

"This is cool!" Lirenkus grins excitedly and begins to sway.

Nodding I crossed my arms. "It is and time for your first lesson… Learning to control your flame-Oh crap." Catching Lirenkus before he fell, I sighed as his flames died out.

"Is he…?"

Smiling I shook my head. "Just exhausted, he'll be fine." Placing the kid on his bed, I let my fire drop as the sprinkler system turned off.

"Once your son and husband are fully recovered, my father's people will contact you." Rias told the mother, who looked to be on the verge of tears. Giving the doctor our personal contact information, just in case something happened. Rias and I both left, heading for the teleportation circle. As we walked I couldn't help but feel a little strange, something I knew my girlfriend picked up on. Mostly just from the look she gave me.

"I'm fine Rias, just…"

Turning her head, the crimson-haired teen frowned. "Just what?"

"I'm kind of excited, and nervous." Placing my hands into my pockets, I shook my head. "I've never been a teacher before… At least not like this, sure I have shown Asia some stuff. I also led Gasper in training, but having an official student? I am not sure what to do here."

"You'll be fine Magnus." Touching my arm, Rias leans up and kisses my cheek. "Just have him sand the floor and paint the fence."

Blinking in confusion I turned my head. "Did… Did you make a reference to the Karate Kid?"

"Maybe I did." Smiling slyly the red-head walked away from me, her arms behind her back.

My jaw dropped slightly. "God, I love you."

* * *

The next few days were… Interesting to say the least, after the attack on the school a lot of things happened. Well the major thing is Lirenkus, he is officially my student. Turns out my blood, and the fire I placed in him to burn out the poison. Changed him permanently, he is still a devil but a devil that has direct access to dragon power. The little guy is quite okay with the situation, and because he is my student… His family are retainers to the Gremory family, well officially I think they are mine… But since I am with Rias, they are the Gremory family retainers. At least until I become a high-ranking devil myself.

Anyway, with Lirenkus as my student, I had to start teaching him how to properly control his new power. Which has been fun, most of what I had teach him though were all control exercises. The doctors didn't want him doing anything, to strenuous. So, I have been teaching him how to control his new-found flames. To which his parents were grateful, they were quite worried he would burn the house down by accident. Other than helping Lirenkus, I've also been packing and preparing for my trip back to Los Angeles. Of course, that had to be put on hold because strangely enough… Today I got a visitor, in the form of a rival.

"Vali… Why are here?" That's right… The White Dragon Emperor is standing in the entryway of my house. "We don't have a training session today, at least I don't think we do."

"Hello Vali." Ophis said staring up at the silver-haired teen… Wait how long has she been standing there? Oh wait it's time for us to hang out, that's probably why she is here.

Crossing his arms my rival shrugged. "Azazel told me to come here."

"Okay… Why? Not that I mind you dropping by, but I am curious." Turning my head, I gestured for Vali to come further into the house.

Walking past me with Ophis following him, my rival looked around. "Azazel told me I should come here, to learn the secrets of your strength."

"Learn the secrets of my strength? No real secret buddy, but if you want to hang out I am down with that." Shrugging my shoulders, I gently rubbed the top of Ophis's head. "It's about time for us to play video games." Yeah… Ophis and I had a set schedule of hanging out. She like all the girls had a set time to spend with me, though for us it was just hanging out. So, we mostly played games together, or I read to her among other things. Not that she couldn't read, but Ophis enjoyed having someone read to her. So how could I say no?

"Kratos!" Ophis pumps her fist into the air.

Raising an eyebrow Vali stared at Ophis, then at me in confusion. "Kratos?"

"Come on. I'll show you." Motioning for my rival to follow, I headed to my room.

* * *

"I am not sure I understand, what is the objective here?" Vali frowned looking at the controller in his hand.

"Kill Ares!" Ophis cheered.

Chuckling I pointed at the Dragon God. "You heard her, kill Ares the god of war."

"I got that Magnus, I meant why are we doing this?" Vali placed the controller on the ground, which Ophis snatched up and began to play.

Placing my hands on the ground, I leaned back and stared at the screen. "Would you rather just watch a movie? Or read some comics?"

"No. I rather not you waste my time, I wish to know the true secret to your strength." Frowning Vali glared at me.

Sighing I rolled my eyes. "Vali if you can't figure it out, then I am not going to explain it to you." Looking at my rival with a raised eyebrow. I knew that Vali is getting mad, but he had to realize this on his own. "I have a question for you, why do you fight? What is your goal?" I didn't let him answer, I kept asking him questions. "What do you plan on doing when you reach that goal? What happens then?" Staring at my rival I shook my head with a sigh. "You spend all your time training, fighting. Yet do you spend time doing anything else?"

Vali didn't say anything, but he did have a thoughtful look on his face.

"Listen I can't, and I won't tell you how to live your life." Shrugging my shoulders, I turned to look at the tv screen. Ophis is really kicking the crap out of the ancient Greek world. "Yet if all you do is fight and train, then your life will be extremely… Well empty, and you'll miss out on a lot of things in life."

"You sound like Azazel." Vali stated but there was no bite in his remark.

"Then maybe I am doing something right." Grinning at the silver-haired teen, I looked at the screen. "Listen if you don't want to do this- "

"Magnus I was wondering-Oh I didn't realize we had a guest. Hello Vali, how are you?" The door to my room opened and my dad stepped.

Standing to his feet, Vali nodded at my father. "I am fine, and yourself?"

"I am good, well I won't bother you boys- "

"Naw your fine dad, what's up?" I asked looking at the older bronze-haired man.

Grinning slightly my dad looked at us. "Want to grab some chow?"

* * *

"Can we get some more ginger over here!?" Vali ordered loudly.

Holding up a plate I called out to Chef Daisuke with a grin. "Can I get some more bean buns?"

"Coming up! Anything for you miss?" Chef Daisuke nodding and turned to Ophis with a grin.

"More ramen." Ophis held out her bowl demandingly.

The chef's grin became even wider as he took her bowl. "You got it missy."

Laughing my dad shook his head. "Take it easy, this isn't the Serengeti. There will be more food here tomorrow."

"They are dragons after all." Azazel had a smirk on his face as he drained his cup of sake. Vali, Ophis and I all looked at the adults in confusion, before going straight back to stuffing our faces.

The chef laughed loudly as he handed Ophis another bowl of ramen. "You guys are my best customers, I swear with all the money you spend here. I could send my kids to college, ten times over." Now that is true, we've been coming to this ramen stand ever since we found it. See back after the Leader Summit, my dad and Azazel would come here to talk and eat. Eventually I found out about this place, and I started to eat here with them as well. Then when Ophis moved in, the Dragon God joined us and when we formed DxD… Vali ended up joining us at times.

Also, the reason why Azazel can casually remark about our true nature? The guy who runs the place, Daisuke knows about the supernatural. He isn't really apart of it, expect for his stand. He is just a plain vanilla mortal, that runs a ramen stand for us supernatural creatures. Which is really cool in my opinion, plus it gave us all a place to hang out.

"Well you make the best ramen, so how could we not come here?" Looking at my fellow dragons with a grin, they all nodded.

Laughing Daisuke patted my shoulder. "Just for that, next round of ramen is on the house!" My dad and Azazel smirked at one another, then went back to eating their food. After an hour or just eating and hanging out, we paid our bill and headed back home. The fallen angel and my father walked ahead of us, while Vali and I hung back to talk. Ophis decided she didn't want to walk anymore, and so I was left to carry her on my back.

Turning to look at me, Vali has a thoughtful look on his face. "You're lucky Magnus." Looking down for a moment, my rival shook his head and sighed. "I think I understand you a little better now, and I get what Azazel meant." Vali then turned to look at my dad and snorted. "It's strange… Despite the fact I threatened to kill them, your family treats me like- "

"Like your one of ours?" I answered with a small grin, and that is the truth. My family does treat Vali like he is one of the family. Megan and Morgan torment him, Mason looks up to him and annoys the crap out of Vali. My dad treats him like he does me, or any of my siblings, and usually goes out of his way to spend time with the silver-haired teen. My mom… Well like all us teens, she treats Vali like one of her kids. All of this confuses the crap out of my rival.

"Yes. I don't understand why though." Frowning the White Dragon Emperor stared at me, hopping for an explanation.

Shrugging I looked at Ophis who snored peacefully, smiling I shook my head. "It's just how my family is… Sure they weren't happy about the threats you made, back during the Leader Summit." Looking at my dad who is casually punching Azazel's shoulder, I grinned. "Yet they forgave you, hell if I could. Then who are they not to?" That didn't stop my mom, giving Vali a serious talking to. No one, not even the strongest White Dragon Emperor in History can stand up to my mother. Especially when she wants to give someone a talking to.

"Your family is insane."

"Tell me something I don't know." Chuckling Vali and I shook our heads as we walked.

"Pizza!" Ophis shouted loudly as she woke up, scaring me and my rival. Looking around in confusion, the Dragon God craned her head to look at me. "I want pizza, now."

Blinking in confusion I turned my head. "You just ate…."

* * *

All of this led up to the day my family, Irina and I left for the airport. We were all standing in the entryway of the house, our bags packed. My parents thought it would be best, if we said our goodbyes while at the house. Since if we did it at the airport, things might get a little… Crazy. Now, Mason, Irina and I were able to take our finals early, which allowed us to go on this quick little trip.

"Akeno… I'll only be gone for four days, tops." I said as the black-haired girl clung onto me. Now I liked the attention, but damn it woman not in front of my parents!

Pouting slightly the half-fallen angel. "That is four days to many for my liking, are you sure I can't come with you?"

"To be honest I would like having you all there, but if you all came then who would defend the town?" That is just one reason they aren't coming; I wouldn't mind if they came. "Listen I'll call you guys every night, okay?" I gave Akeno a smile, and slowly she let go of my back and kissed my cheek.

"I am not sure that'll do, I am not sure I can sleep without having you here." She pouted cutely.

Shrugging I pointed at my familiar Noble, who was sitting next to Gasper. "You can always cuddle him if your lonely." At that my dragon growled slightly before huffing… Yeah, he isn't happy that I'm leaving either. Surprisingly Ragnarok is quite fine with me leaving, but I think it's only because he can get away with pranking people and not get in trouble. "Never mind."

"Magnus." Koneko tugged my pants leg, when I bent down to see what she wanted. The silver-haired girl kissed my cheek. "Come home soon."

Nodding I walked over to Gasper and rubbed the top of his head. "You take care of Noble for me, alright?"

"You can count on me!" The half-vampire nodded, holding up his fists.

"I know." Grinning I bent down and gently scratched Noble's neck. "Come on boy, I'll be back in a little while." When the dragon refused to look at me, I sighed. "Sometimes your worse than a ca- "Stopping I looked back at Koneko who glared slightly at me. "Well you know what, just behave for Rias." As Noble snorted, I stood up and walked over to Kiba with a fist held out. "See yeah later best buddy."

Chuckling the blonde held out his fist to me, and bumped knuckles. "You too Magnus."

"I am rather upset that we can't all go, but I understand." Xenovia's voice reached me.

"As am I. It would have been fun seeing Magnus's hometown." Asia replied.

"Don't worry you two, we'll be back before you know it!" Irina said in a cheerful voice.

Turning around I shook my head, as the Church Trio were huddled together. "Irina's right, we'll be back soon and if anything happens. We'll come straight back." Which is true, my sisters were planning on laying a teleportation circle in our place. So that way we can get back here at any moment. Giving both Xenovia and Asia a quick hug, I was stopped by Ravel. Who pulled out her notepad and began to list off a few things.

"Now just in case you run in to the supernatural there, keep your pen handy. Along with autograph paper." My manger/girlfriend told me, as she brushed off my jacket. "Also try your hardest, to look your best and keep your magical channel. Just in case we need you… Or I just want to talk." She muttered the last part.

"Yes ma'am." Giving her a salute and a wink, I moved on to Rossweisse. Now despite the fact I knew I had to go back home, I really didn't feel comfortable leaving Rossweisse. I wanted to take her with us, but because she is a teacher at the school…. She couldn't get away. Which sucked, especially since we knew that she is a target for Qlippoth. Still she hopefully should be safe, even if I am not here. "Rossweisse, I- "

My silver-haired girlfriend, grabbed my hand with a blush. "I'll be fine, it's just a few days and if we need you. We'll call."

"Alright, just let me know if need us." Turning around I crossed my arms and stared at Kuroka and Le Fay. "I don't need to tell you to behave-"I pointed at my pact magician, and then I pointed at the black-haired nekomata. "-You on the other hand, I do."

"Awe that's not fair, what makes you think I'll- "

"The ninja incident." I stated with a raised eyebrow, which caused the nekomata to pout. "Anyway, I'll see you guys soon enough."

Though before I left, Kuroka pulled me by my arm and weirdly enough kissed my cheek. "I'll watch over Shirone for you." Letting go of me, the nekomata winked playfully. "Hurry home

Blinking in confusion I could only nod, turning around I look around the room. Walking over to the Church Trio, I wrapped Asia up in a hug. "I'll miss you Asia."

"I'll miss you too Magnus, it won't be the same without you here." The blonde squeezed my neck tightly.

Gently rubbing her back, I looked over at Xenovia. "Come on, bring it in."

"Hurry home." Xenovia muttered as she came into the group hug. "I must admit I am a little jealous. That Irina is the only one going." … I wish they could come, but they would be needed here. Plus. I rather not have to explain why we have to go back. At least not yet.

"Don't worry we'll be back before you know it." Giving Xenovia's shoulder an affectionate squeeze, I let go of both girls. Now, there is one last person I had to say goodbye to. Walking over to my red-headed girlfriend, I smiled at her. "Hey Red."

Smiling back Rias shook her head. "You really have to come up with a better nickname."

"Well it's hard to beat, 'Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin'." Grinning I stared at Rias for a moment, sighing I looked down. "I'm going to miss you, all of you." A pair of arms wrap around my head. Sighing in a more content way, I just stood there until Rias lifted my head up and smiled at me.

"I know Magnus, and I wish we could go with you as well." Gently touching my cheek, the high-class devil smiles. "We'll make do, just… Be safe, okay?"

Nodding I touched her hand, a small smile on my face. "You got it hun, though I am going to be in my home city. How could I not be safe?"

"Alright kids it's time to go." My mom told us her hand on her hip.

Sighing I nodded my head, time to go back home. Wait where is Ophis…? Frowning I looked at my duffle and unzipped it… Revealing the Dragon God. "Ophis… How did you get in my bag?"

* * *

The drive to the airport was surprisingly quiet, Azazel drove us all. Mostly so he could say goodbye as well, and it just made it easier then taking the train. Once we arrived at the airport in Tokyo, we all said goodbye to the fallen angel. Then we made our way through the tedious process of going checking in, going through security, and finally… Waiting for our flight. We all did little things to pass the time, Irina and I talked quietly. Mason slept, while the twins read. My parents were just sitting and waiting patiently. My mom rested her head on my dad's shoulder, and my dad rested his head on hers.

After an hour or so of waiting, we boarded our plane and began to the long… Long… Long! Journey back to the states. Luckily, we were able to fly first class… Thanks to Rias, she decided that we should go back home in style. So, our entire flight experience was quite comfortable. Though Irina expressed she wasn't used to this kind of thing. Quite frankly I don't blame her, I am not used to it either. The fanciest I ever flew was business class, and that was when I first came to Japan.

This is a new experience for me as well. The flight despite being comfortable is unbearably long, I guess I am spoiled by teleportation. Still with Irina, a good book, and lots of sleeping… The flight wasn't as unbearable as it could have been.

Still the eleven-hour flight… Is an eleven-hour flight… and it can be very tiring.

* * *

"Finally. We're home." Stepping into the apartment, I looked around with a large smile. I haven't been here for an entire year… Just wow… The apartment looked the same as I left it, the leather couches were the same, the recliner is the same position… Pushed in the back corner of the living room, near the windows. The kitchen is still the same, a large marble island in the center. The dinning room is the same, oak table with several chairs around it.

"I forgot how big this place is…" Irina commented looking around… She has a point, this is a pretty big apartment. You see we live in a three-room/loft apartment. Before Mason was born our neighbor had moved away, and my parents needed the space. So, because they had the money for it. They bought his apartment and tore down the wall between the two. Thus, when my little brother was born, we all had a huge place to live in.

"Yep… But it's home." Grinning tiredly, I stretched out with a yawn. "I'm beat…"

Grumbling Morgan walked passed me, with Megan leaning on her. "We all are little bro…"

"So, move it…" Megan mumbled sleepily.

"Bed… Where is bed…?" Mason deciding he had enough, fell on the floor and passed out.

My dad rubbed his face and sighed. Picking up my younger brother, our father passed him off to me. "Just get some rest you five… Irina, I know you stay with Magnus typically but, can you say in the guest room tonight?"

"Yes sir. I'm so tired, I think I would prefer sleeping by myself." Yawning my angel girlfriend, kissed my cheek. Following my sisters, who were asked by mom to lead her to the guest room.

"Goodnight." Groaning I waved at Irina, and everyone else. Taking Mason straight to his room, I laid my little brother out on his bed. Shaking my head, I walked to my room and kicked of my shoes. Falling onto my bed with a groan, I promptly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and boy it should be interesting. We're only on the first day back, and some interesting things are going on. We will finally find out certain things, maybe not about Magnus. Though that will happen next chapter, right now we will find out more about a couple of side characters. So I hope you guys are ready for that. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faves, follows, and reads without my stuff without an account. It means a lot, so thank you guys and gals. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks man, and trust me I will do my best to get back to the The Maverick Ranger. Soonish, I just hit a major road block with the evil ranger stuff.**

 **Guest893: I am glad to hear that, and I will make it as awesome as I can.**

 **Ace: Yep and it is finally here. Also I answered your movie question in the Maverick Emperor.**

 **Striker56: Thanks and there aren't really American gods, unless you count the spirits from Native American Lore.**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter update!**

* * *

As my brain began to boot up, I forced my eyes open. "Where am I…?" Smacking my lips, I slowly looked around at the slightly empty room. "Oh right…" I'm back in my room in L.A., I forgot. Slowly sitting up I began to look around the room, most of my things were taken to Japan when I first moved there. Still there was a few of my things that had to remain behind, my bed is one of those things. There are a few drawers for clothing, and a desk as well. Along the wall are a couple of movie and video game posters, there is also a few letters and symbols stuck to the wall. Stretching out, my back popped.

"Feel's weird not having the girl's here…" I muttered shaking my head, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my cell I checked the time. "It's only nine? I didn't sleep very long…" Thank goodness my phone didn't die, otherwise I would have to leave my room. Standing to my feet, I reached out with my senses and felt… I was alone in the apartment building. Leaving my room and walking to the kitchen, I found a note that my mom left on the island. "Dad went to the University with Megan and Morgan…. Huh must be checking on their old workspaces." Cupping my chin in thought, I shook my head. "Mason went with Mom, and Irina to the hospital… I guess she wanted to see what was going on at her old job." Shrugging my shoulders, I placed the note on the island and decided to something I haven't done in a while.

Go for a jog.

Going back to my room, I changed out of clothing and put on some shorts and running shoes. Deciding to leave my phone here to charge, I snagged my keys and left the apartment. Now I live close to the downtown are of L.A., which allows me to go all kinds of cool places. After stretching out, I went for a light jog which really helped wake me up and get whatever soreness out of my muscles. As I jogged I saw a few familiar faces, waving at them with a smile. I kept going on my way.

Man… I really missed this place. The sights, the sounds, the smells… All of it brought back good memories… Well not ALL good memories, but the majority of them were good. I think the good of the situation out weighed the bad. As I ran I soon found myself in the Broadway Theater District… Huh I didn't realize I went that far… Man I really should stop zoning out when I run.

"Yo Magnus!"

Stopping for a moment, I turned to the voice and grinned. "Alex!"

* * *

After running into my old friend during my jog, the two of us decided to hang out. Since we were in the Theater District, we decided to hang out at one of our usual spots. The Tower Theater rooftop clock tower. It's a little weird, but since most of my friends learned parkour like I did… We liked climbing things. Plus, there is something about sitting on the roof of a tall building. looking over the city and all its splendor…. It's awesome. Though if people see you, they assume you're a jumper… Or they just call the cops on you. Luckily that didn't happen… This time. As we were hanging out, the two of caught up. Since we didn't have the time to talk back during the attack on the school. The things we talked about... Mainly involved his life and how he became entangled with the Grigori.

See Alex moved away two years ago, he and his family went to Australia… However, that isn't the point. Before Alex moved, he and his family went on a camping trip … and there was a fire. A pretty bad forest fire. Here in California, forest fires are a dime a dozen, like earthquakes. I digress. The forest fire was caused by a salamander, the salamander that gave Alex his fire magic. The salamander who I found out is named Agni Kai… Yeah, my friend has a sense of humor. Anyway, Agni saved Alex… For some unknown reason and bonded to him. Thus, forming a familiar and master relationship.

After forming the partnership, Alex and his family moved to Australia. Which is where he ran into the fallen angels of the Grigori. Azazel took an interest in him, mostly because he had formed a pact with a salamander. Azazel started to look for more exceptional youth after that. Which is how Nariko, who is half-youkai and half-human, became involved with the Grigori. The two of them became quite a team, often called the Storm Duo. Fire and Lightning? Not a bad team up… Kind of like Akeno and myself, only they aren't a couple… I think. I never bothered asking him. Mostly because he didn't want to talk about it, he got cagey about it when I asked him. We finished catching up, and then we started to talk about more current events. "So, you guys never caught Raynare huh?"

Shaking his head, the red-head teen sighed. "Nope. Damn crazy bitch got away from us all. Taking 13 with her."

"What about Nihilus?" I asked hopefully.

Alex snorted and rolled his eyes. "Got away as well, no idea where the freak got to though."

"That sucks…" Grunting I crossed my arms, looking over the city. "So… Why is 13 so important?"

"He uh… It's hard to describe man…" Rubbing the back of his head, Alex sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Uh…. Red Dragon Emperor bro." Holding up my left hand, I summoned the Boosted Gear. A smirk on my face. "Try me."

Alex shook his head with his arms crossed. "Trust me… It's difficult to describe…13 has been… Well he is the first."

"First…?"

"The first member of the Draco Rufus Interfectores." Alex stated with a sigh, but he quickly held his hands before I could speak. "He isn't a bad guy… He wasn't the founder or anything… He is just the first member." The red-head ran his fingers through his hair. "13 is… Different… He isn't a bad guy… At least from what I have seen, and I have known him for a while."

Frowning I crossed my arms and huffed out a sigh. "How is he different? If he isn't a bad guy, then why is he apart of the group? What makes him so useful… Why does he have Sacred Gear similar to mine?" Seriously… There are so many questions that I have about 13, and who or what ever he really is.

Alex bit his lip with a look of frustration. "Be warned… I don't have all the answers. The guy is big of an enigma, mostly because he doesn't understand or know things." The red-head slowly began to explain to me, with his arms crossed. "13 is extremely… curious, it's as if he doesn't know or understand basic things. In some ways he reminds me of a child, he was mostly kept separate from the others. Only a few of us ever got close enough to speak with him. Raynare, Euclid and Nihilus, all kept a close eye on him... Raynare especially, she liked… Doing things to him, she has a sick fascination with him… She likes hurting him, physically, mentally… Among other things..."

That explains the earning his freedom thing… He is a prisoner…. It explains why he doesn't want to kill me but feels like he has too…Add in what Alex is implying with Raynare…. That's messed up… Like I needed another reason to hate Raynare. "Okay… But what is his Sacred Gear?"

"It's called the Rising Gear. Much like yours, it's a dragon. It raises the user's power, by lowering its opponent's power." Huffing Alex stared at my left arm, shaking his head. "As far as I can tell, it's not a replica or a copy of your Sacred Gear. It seems to be its own thing, at least from what I can tell… But I am not an expert in things like that."

Well that explains why he could fight me in the Crimson Emperor, and not have a Balance Breaker active. Holding my left wrist, I stared at the green gem. "Ddraig and I talked about this once, he felt something off about the Rising Gear. It felt like him… Like us, I mean." Letting go of my arm and standing to my feet, I began to pace along the top of the tower of the building. "Alex… Do you know the dragon's name?" I am seriously not liking this… It sounds like he has my power, and Vali's combined…

"Not really, all I know is that 13 called him Aur."

" **The Welsh word for gold."** Ddraig spoke up with a growl.

Looking at my Sacred Gear I turned my head. "Something you want to share buddy?"

" **Nothing concrete yet partner, but this is sounding suspicious."**

Sighing I nodded and dismissed my Sacred Gear. "Great…Just great… Hey why is 13 called 13…? Doesn't he have a real name?"

"If he does, I don't know it… We've always called him 13, despite him being the first member." Shrugging Alex stood to his feet with a sigh. Looking down over the street, the red-head spat. "He's a good guy, trapped in a bad situation. Nariko and I… Even Xander wants to help him, despite the fact he is a dragon."

I don't blame them…I want to help 13 as well, when we fought… He felt… I don't know… Sad… and I got this feeling… We've met before, I am not sure why. He just feels familiar… Hell even he sounds slightly familiar to me. "If he turns out to be an evil clone of me…."

"Dude I doubt he is a evil clone of you. Or even a clone, the world can only handle one of you. Plus the guy is like the total opposite of you." Alex shook his head with a wry smile, sighing Alex crossed his arms. "He is really meek, tends to keep to himself, he also doesn't understand certain basic things…He is like a child in a way, remember? When I was with those freaks, Nariko and I tried to spend whatever time we could with him. Well… When we could, which wasn't often. Like I said, Raynare kept him on a tight leash… She is obsessed with him… Almost as obsessed as she is about you… Seriously. She never stopped talking about how she wanted to kill you."

Snorting I shook my head, this entire situation is just getting stranger. "I didn't even kill her…Though I am responsible for her death… Okay Alex can you tell me this, how did the RDK even form?"

"Well… 13 was the first member, but Euclid and Rizevim formed the group. They had knowledge of the Holy Grail, even then. Using it they began to bring people back life. Aside from the Evil Dragons, Rizevim began to bring people back. People that he believed would be useful in dealing with… Well you." The red-head gestured at me and then cleared his throat. "Anyway, after the main freak show was brought back to life. They began to recruit people, Shalba joined because he wanted to kill you and Vali. After him… The recruited the dragon slayers, that old man Ezekiel came willingly. Xander followed him, since the old man was his mentor."

"Okay... Then how did Belle, you or even Nariko get involved in this?"

My friend shrugged, before sitting down again. "Nariko and I were already deep under cover already, we were working with on recruiting potential individuals to the Khaos Brigade. While secretly trying to turn them to our side. When I found Belle… Well I knew her obsession with you, so I planned on killing her myself. Or at least locking her up, but that all ended when we were approached by Euclid. Nariko and I both knew… We had to join, at least to help protect you and before you ask… We couldn't send messages out, at least not many… We were all carefully monitored."

That… Makes sense… It would explain a lot of things. Like how when everyone thought I was kidnapped, they were able to track the RDK very quickly. "Alex… What was the plan, the group was formed to kill me…? Or that is what the name implies… Yet Belle wanted to turn me into her pet… Or why didn't they kill me right away? Ezekiel could have done it back in Kyoto."

"That is… A good question, to be honest… I have no clue. The boss man (Azazel) had some ideas. He thinks that Rizevim is just obsessed with you, and all of this… Was to test you, and to be honest… Given the fact that they were ordered not to kill you, at least not right away. Anytime we confronted you, it was on orders… In fact, Shalba wasn't supposed to kill you."

"So… If this is meant to test me… What were you guys doing all this time?" I asked in confusion… Man none of this crap makes sense to me…. Why is Rizevim obsessed with me? Sure, we had a connection due to Drake, but that can't be it… Right?

"Well training in a way to subdue you, and bring you in. I think Rizevim was going to kill us, after the job was done." Alex began to explain what the members all were supposed to do. Every member had a job to do in fighting me. Diodora was meant to create a barrier to contain me, Shalba was supposed to neutralize my power of light and weaken me with Samael's blood. He was supposed to use a very diluted version of it… See how well that turned out. Anyway, Raynare was meant to keep me psychologically unbalanced. Nihilus was supposed to absorb my stronger attacks, while Freed was supposed to keep me physically off balance with his speed. Nariko and Alex, was meant to lead me into attacks by the dragon slayers.

Euclid using his false Boosted Gear, and the chains would then contain me. Belle would then place that mind control crown on my head. So, I could be kept under control while 13 did what… Ever he was supposed to do... All and all… It's not a bad plan, and if Shalba hadn't gone rogue and destroyed my old body. It may have worked, but with the Celestial Dragon powers… The plans changed.

I decided to change the subject, because just thinking about all of this…. Just makes my head hurt, I decided to ask about the other two 'traitors' of the RDK. "Speaking of…. How is Xander? Also, Nariko?"

"Both are fine, in fact they are here in the city. Since you're here… I've decided to tell you right away, we have joined D×D." Alex told me with a small grin, placing a hand on his hip my friend winked. "So, go easy on us boss."

Chuckling slightly, I smiled and held out my hand. "Hey, I am happy to have you in the party, but you'll have to talk to Azazel about assignment. I just give commands in the field, he assigns us missions."

"Already got one. Old spikey head tasked, the three of us with tailing and protecting your sorry ass. Along with that of your family, and girlfriend." His grin getting even wider, as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Did you think I ran into you by accident?"

Snorting, I pushed him off slightly and rolled my eyes. "Great. I got the world's greatest match stick, and his pet lizard to protect me. I feel so safe." Laughing the two of us shook our heads, sitting back we both back to talk about random things.

* * *

After an hour or so of just hanging out, the two of us headed back to the apartment. When we got there, I found Nariko and Xander in the living room. Along with my parents, siblings and Irina. The dragon slayer who is not his armor, but instead normal clothing. He is wearing a baggy pair of green jeans, black combat boots, a black tank top with a white button up over shirt. With a large priest jacket over that, and to finish off the look… He has on a pair of goggles over a headband.

Sitting with Irina on the couch, I took my angel girlfriend's hand and nodded at everyone. "I see you guys met our 'bodyguards'."

"Nearly gave us a heart attack when he appeared at the hospital." Irina commented with a slight glare at Xander.

"Forgive me Irina, I didn't mean to scare you all." Xander bowed his head to all, before turning to look at me. "Magnus, I wish to ask your forgiveness-"

"Forget about it dude, you left the bad guys. Plus, you helped us fight back in Auros. So, we're good." Smiling I looked at Nariko, ignoring the shocked look on Xander's face. I began to talk with the half-youkai. "I don't think we officially met, we were both a little busy with fighting for our lives."

The blue-haired girl nodded and bowed her head in greeting, a small smile on her face. "True. I am Nariko Himejima."

"Wait what!?" We all shouted in shock.

Nariko giggled softly and turned her head, in a manner that is similar to Akeno. "Yes, I am half-human and a member of the Himejima clan. I am a distant cousin to your Priestess of Thunder." Nariko began to explain her story… Which is like Akeno's story, only her mother was a raijū. Her father was a kannushi but was kicked out of the Himejima clan for us love of a youkai…. Man, what is with the Shinto clans and their hatred of things not human? Anyway, after her birth, Nariko's family but the more… Zealous members of the clan, hunted them down and tried to kill her and her mother.

Only they failed… Horribly, turns out someone was watching the situation. Someone that didn't wish to see a repeat of this situation.

Raijin, the Shinto god of storms.

He fully stepped in and saved the family, and took them in under his personal protection… Well… At least she had a happier end then Akeno.

 **(AN: I wanted Akeno to have another family member, one that would be like herself but not too closely related. I thought a distant cousin, would be a good fit. Plus, Nariko would understand Akeno's pain, of being hunted by her family. She will be useful in helping her resolve some issues, things that not even Magnus can help her with.)**

"Learn something new every day." Mason shook his head.

My Mom placed hand smiled at my red-headed friend. "Hello Alex, how are your parents doing?"

"Hey Mrs. M, my folks are fine." Shrugging his shoulders, Alex looked around the room. "Mr. M, good to see you again… Megan, Morgan." Alex glared at the twins, who just smiled evilly…. Right they have some history… I think they flash froze him… whether it was accident or not, is on who you believe… I believe Alex.

"You too Alex." Dad said with his arms crossed.

"So… How were things at the University?" I asked with a raised eyebrow… After that we all started to catch up or making plans for the rest of the day. We still had two more days before we to do, what we came here to do. For now, we all had some free time. I knew later today, Alex, Mason, Irina and myself, were going to go check out the school… Despite being in session still, I wanted to check out my old school. See how some of my other friends were doing, I knew Mason wanted to do the same. Alex wanted to drop by for nostalgia sake, and Irina just wanted to see my old high school. Since she never got to go, she wanted to see where she could have gone. If her family had stayed in the states. Nariko and Xander would stick with the rest of my family, since everyone else wanted to be homebodies.

Though all of this would happen later in the day, for now us of the Maverick Household were going to nap. Because Jet lag is a bitch. Alex Nariko, and Xander, all left. Before taking a nap, I decided to shower first… Because I feel icky, and I needed a shower. Walking into the bathroom and after making sure the water is enough, I stripped and climbed into the shower. Letting the hot water cascade down my body, enjoying the feeling. I decided to let my mind wander, thinking over the day's events. Seriously… Today has been… Well surprising. Finding out more about 13, discovering more about the RDK and what they were. Finding out that Akeno has a cousin, I wonder if I could get them to talk. Maybe Nariko can help her. Anyway, we also have bodyguards… At least while we are here… Then there is the reason why we came home… Sure it has been a few years, but it's still hard to think about. I must have been really out of it, because I didn't even notice the door opening. At least not until the curtain of the shower was pulled back.

"Ga-Akeno!?" My widened at the sight of my black-haired half-fallen angel girlfriend. Who wore only a towel, and even than it's quite a small one. Quickly covering myself, I pushed myself against the back corner of the shower. "Wh-what are you doing here?" It has even been a full day… and yet she is here? Wait… For them it's like a full day ahead… Still she can't have missed me that much… She didn't do this during the Kyoto trip… Then again, we weren't dating then…

"I missed you." Akeno giggled as her towel slowly fell to the ground, stepping into the shower.

Or at least she tried to.

"Akeno. I told you to get Magnus, not join him in the shower." Appearing behind Akeno is… Rias!?

"What's going on!?"

* * *

Sitting in the room tiredly, I rubbed my face. "Not that I am not happy to see you all, but why are you here?" Sitting in the living room with me, is the ORC and I mean the entire ORC. After getting over my miny heart attack, I quickly dried myself off and dressed. We called Alex and the others, and when they arrived we all held a meeting. I sat on the couch, where Koneko and Ravel both claimed my lap. Kiba and Gasper, who were here as well, stood near a wall. Akeno and Rias both stood in front of me, as Rossweisse sat in the recliner, while the Church Trio sat on the couch. Though Irina much like myself, my parents, and siblings looked confused. My parents stood in the kitchen, while my siblings sat at the dining room table with Alex, Xander, and Nariko.

"Rias would please explain, why everyone is here?" Dad asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's good seeing you all here, but what is going on?"

My crimson-haired girlfriend frowned and looked at my parents. "Forgive me father, and mother-" Rias said looking at my dad. "-We wouldn't have come, not unless we had to." Brushing a strand of hair away from her face, the pure-blood devil shook her head. "Something happened, the house was attacked."

Okay that warrants them coming here…

"What happened? Were any of you hurt?" I asked looking around in a panic… I knew Asia could heal, but damn it I was worried. Everyone shook their head, which is good news to hear. "Okay… Next point of order, who attacked the house… Okay stupid question…" but why did they attack?"

Rossweisse frowned. "Raynare was looking for you, her group even stole a few things of yours."

"Wait me?" Looking around in confusion I raised an eyebrow, and Raynare? I figured it was the Khaos Brigade but what could she want with my things? "What did they take, also why did they take it?" Things can be replaced, but what of mine could they want….? Did they try to get into the Armory? No, that thing is locked tight and only the people keyed into it can get in.

Ravel reaching down, pulled out a PDA and began to go through it. "Some pictures, clothing, old study notes, and a small journal. Nothing of value… Not really, but that's all we can find that was taken." Huh…How would she notice those things missing…? Then again this is Ravel we're talking about.

"That doesn't explain how they got into the town." Morgan brought up. "Or how they attacked the house, that place is one of the most secure buildings on the planet." Now that is true, nothing short of a small army, or extremely powerful players could get into the house by force.

"They had Crom Cruach." Kiba answered as he shook slightly in anger, from where I am sitting, I could see he was digging his fingernails into his palms. "He just punched, his way straight through the barriers. Of both the town and house…Gram did nothing to him, he just shrugged off my attacks."

Crom Cruach? He attacked? Okay that is weird… He wouldn't do anything like that… He just didn't give off that vibe, sure he wants to fight strong opponents. "Was Crom Cruach looking for me as well?" If he was that would make more sense, and at this point? I needed something to make sense today.

"We're not sure. He seemed to be, but there is no way anyone could be sure." Rias commented with her arms crossed, turning her gaze to me my girlfriend frowned. "Until we know for sure, we were told to come and watch over you."

"The more the merrier in my opinion, this guy can be a handful at times." Alex shrugged with a large grin, before he began to frown. Standing to his feet my friend began to pace, a thoughtful look on his face. "Hey Nariko… What was that last mission we did, you know before the attack on the school?"

Frowning the half-youkai shook her head. "We were in Greece and then Egypt. In Greece we were looking at the writings of an ancient alchemist, but I don't remember what we were looking for in Egypt. Something in one of the tombs."

"I do." Xander mumbles as he looks up. "An ancient scroll, and a sarcophagus. The Sarcophagus of Osiris, to be exact."

Nariko's eyes widen. "Wait you don't mean what I think you mean?"

"It makes sense… "Xander frowned as he bowed his head in shame.

Looking around with a raised eyebrow, I crossed my arms. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Alex sighed and rubbed the back of his head, a fiery look in his eyes. "… By using the Holy Grail, they were able to create a copy of the Boosted Gear. Imagine using something that brought a god back to life, in combination with that."

"You can't be serious, can you?" Rias gasped her eyes widened.

"Of course, this makes more sense now…" Rossweisse cups her chin. "It explains so much." Turning to look at me Rossweisse had a disturbed look on her face. "Magnus what makes up a person?"

Frowning I sighed still trying to piece this together, what is going on here? "A body, mind, and soul or heart in some cases… but what does…" My jaw dropped as I put it all together…I couldn't believe this… The false Boosted Gear, stealing random junk from my house. The RDK and them failing in brainwashing me, which means they have to do the next best thing…"They plan on making a copy of me!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and in this one we find out more about the Maverick Clan. We also discover more about Magnus himself. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faves, follows, and over all reads my stuff. It means a lot to me guys, it really does. Same to everyone who reviews, I love hearing from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks I am glad you liked the chapter, and that is an interesting idea you have. It would seem like something they would do.**

 **Striker56: Raynare is a crazy bitch all right, but hey there could more at work here.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Peace out!**

* * *

After my initial freak out about the fact I may end up having an evil clone. Or something close to it…. I calmed down… Thanks to someone giving me a good smack upside the head. (Akeno) My brain rebooted, and we all went back to discussing the issues at hand. Mainly the attack on the town, luckily no one was hurt, and the structural damage is being repaired. Still due to the attack, everyone was ordered to come here and help play bodyguard to me and my family. Though this left two very, very important questions.

"Who is watching the house, and who is watching Ophis, Noble, and Ragnarok? Because it can't just be Kuroka and Le Fay." I asked out of concern…I was really worried about those three, and while I knew Le Fay could take care of them but Kuroka? Nope, not at all…. Okay that's a little unfair, Kuroka can be responsible… Sometimes.

"Azazel has Vali and his team watching the house." Kiba told me and my family, which shocked the crap out of me.

Seeing the look on my face, Rias raises an eyebrow. "What's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Japan:**

"Bikou this is all your fault." Vali told the future Monkey King, a hand on his hip.

Grinning nervously Bikou placed his hands behind his head. "To be fair, you are the one that told me to do it."

"I do believe the issue, is not in blame but in how we are going to fix this mess." Arthur commented, removing his glasses the swordsman sighed.

"Well whatever we do, we better get it done quickly." Le Fay sighed as she placed a hand on Fenrir's back, stroking the rather large wolf.

Kuroka stretched out and shook her head. "I told you putting those two dragons together was a bad idea." The entire first and second floor of the Maverik household is… Well destroyed, and the destruction is ongoing. The cause… Noble and Rassei… the familiars of Magnus and Asia. "Hopefully we can get this repaired before things get out of hand."

"Hello, Kunou has come to visit… What happened here!? Who are you!?" Standing behind the Vali Team is the daughter of the Kyuubi along with some of her personal guard. Looking around the blonde shook in anger. "Attack!"

* * *

 **Back in the States:**

"Famous last words Rias." Mason mumbled as he shook his head. Sighing I agreed with my little brother on this, I just had a bad feeling about Vali and his team being in charge of the house. Oh well, not much I can do about it. Plus, Rias is right. What's the worst that can happen? They destroy everything?

"Azazel mentioned he would be coming here in a day or so. He is busy investigating some things related to the attack." Akeno told me before turning to my parents, bowing the half-fallen angel frowns. "He also has expressed a desire, for you all to remain here in your apartment. While L.A. is being monitored, it would be wise if you all remain here until Azazel arrives." House arrest huh? That's always fun… Not really, but we must remain inside until Azazel get's here… So much for our plans for the day.

… Well it is for our own good, plus there are worst things in world.

Mom stood to her feet and looks around, smiling she went to the kitchen to grab her cellphone. "Since we're going to be here for a while, we may as well eat. Who wants takeout?"

* * *

After our little meeting, Alex, Xander and Nariko all left. They said they were going to contact Azazel and see if their standing orders had changed. Well that and the apartment while large, was getting crowded with all the Gremory group here. They would be back when Azazel came to deliver his report. Which meant the rest of us were hanging out and eating some good Chinese takeout. Or some of us at least, a few of the girls (all of them) were wandering around the apartment. Checking out the place I grew up in, the girls had many… many questions. All of which I had no problem answering.

Though the questions regarding my bed and it's size, were left unanswered. Same with the question if I would follow any of the girls, to some place in the apartment alone. Especially Xenovia. I love that girl, but she can have a one track mind. Then again I can't talk. At some my Mom broke out the photo albums, and started to show off some things.

"Magnus who is this man?" Asia asks handing me a photo, looking over it I smiled. The pictured was of the family, with an older man. The man in the picture has a light copper skin. Long braided black hair, with a few decorations. Like beads, and feathers. On his face is a large smile, showing off pearly white teeth. The man is dressed like a biker, with a full leather jacket, motorcycle helmet under his arm, riding gloves, and jeans with chaps.

"That's my Grandpa Jake, he's my mom's dad."

"He look's like a kind man." Asia smiles brightly but then frowns in confusion, she tries to find the right words. "Wait if he is your grandfather, then why is he…?" She gestured to my grandpa, and then to me and my siblings. Despite having slightly tanned skin, my siblings and I look like we were from Minnesota or something.

"My father is half-Native American, meaning I am a quarter. My mother came from England." Mom called out from the kitchen. At that the girl's (minus Irina) looked at me in confusion, hell even Gasper and Kiba looked confused.

"You're part Native American?" Akeno asked turning her head to the side. "How come you never told us?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "A very small part, not even a quarter. Plus, you never asked. My siblings and I take more after our dad's side of the family."

"We're still not sure why." Morgan commented, looking up from her moo shu pork. "Megan and I are still running tests, but as far as we can figure… The Maverick bloodline is just waaaayyy too strong. Why else do you think we all have bronze hair?"

"Or share the same grin?" Megan brought up with a smirk.

Laughing Mason shook his head. "Or the same sense of humor?"

"Or the weird luck when it comes to games?" I brought up grinning, which caused everyone else to shake their heads.

"Magnus if that is your mom's dad, then this must be your dad's father." Xenovia holds out another photo, showing my namesake. Grandpa Magnus, or GM as we all called him. The picture in question, showed me and my siblings when we were all kids. My sisters were ten, I was seven and Mason is five. We were all sitting in with an older man, that looked like my dad. Only he had a more gray in his hair then bronze, he wore a dark jacket, a button up shirt and cotton pants. Attached to his side is a gold police badge.

"Yep good old GM." Smiling sadly I passed the picture around the room.

Frowning for a moment Akeno turned her head. "GM?"

"You know how in our family, the first born son is named after the grandfather?" Dad brought up.

"Oh." Everyone just nodded in understanding.

"Yep, his name was Magnus. Just like me, but to avoid confusion everyone called him GM."

Kiba smiles slightly. "Where is he now?"

"In a better place, hopefully." Megan commented, which caused my family and Irina to look down.

Frowning Gasper looks around confused. "I-Is he...?"

"Dead." Mason sighed shaking his head.

"He died several years ago." Dad said with a sad look on his face. "My father was the police chief of L.A. but when Magnus was nine he was gunned down." The ORC just gasped as my Dad crossed his arms. "Right around this time year to be exact."

"So wait the reason you came back-" Ravel started to ask a look of realization passed over her. "-You came back to visit his grave right?"

Nodding I put my hands in my pockets. "Yep. On that somber note... Who wants to see the rest of the apartment?" I decided to show the rest of the ORC the apartment, mostly to distract ourselves. Though Rias and the girl's wanted to look around earlier, so I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. Since they already know the living room, I showed them everything else. Though it all ended with… My room, which compared to my room in Japan? Is extremely bare and small. Especially since most of my things are in Japan. Still there are a few things in here, that didn't quite make it to overseas. Or I just left behind, because I didn't need them. Everyone looked around the room, examining the few things I had left.

"Hey Magnus, what's this?" Kiba asks pointing to a letter that is pinned to the wall. The blonde knight had a curious look on his face, as he examined the piece of paper. "Wait is this real?" He asked turning to face me, with a shocked expression.

Frowning for a moment, I look over the letter and take it down. "It's nothing, so don't worry about it." Before I could ball it up and throw it away, Rias reaches over and takes it from me. "Hey, it's illegal to go through someone else's mail you know?"

"This is… It's an acceptance letter…" Rias states a little in shock. "Magnus you are really going there?"

"Oh? To where?" Akeno took the letter and her eyes widened, looking quite scared. "You're leaving us?"

Koneko looking confused, grabbed the letter from Akeno and examined it before passing it around. "You can't be serious." The letter is passed around to my girlfriend's, all the way to Gasper. Everyone's reaction was very similar, most of it is disbelief or just shock.

When I finally got my hands on the letter I rolled my eyes and balled the thing up. "What's so hard to believe about me being accepted into the Air Force Academy?"

"It's just… Well no one really expected you would join the military." Rossweisse stated with a shrug.

"Or so soon, the letter said that they expect you by the end of this next summer." Akeno looked down with a depressed look on her face. "I didn't even know you were a senor."

Sighing I shook my head, yep I am or was supposed be a senor this year. In fact my entire stay in Kuoh wasn't supposed to be this long. "Well yeah… This was supposed to be my senor year, but things change." Shrugging my shoulders, I called upon my dragon fire and burned the letter. "Plus, I am not going."

"What? Why not?" Gasper asks in confusion.

"Because things change, I changed." Smiling I shook my head, looking around I placed my arms behind my head.

"Why did you apply to the Air Force Academy?" Rias finally asks. "You never mentioned it anyone before." Translation… Why didn't I tell her about it.

Smacking my lips, I looked around. "Well… That's kind of a long story, but to make it short and sweet…. It's because of my grandfather."

"You mean you're Grandpa Jake?" Asia asks turning her head.

"Nope, my I am talking about my name sake. GM." Crossing my arms, I sat on my bed. "Before he was the police chief of L.A. he was in the Air Force. OSI to be specific." When I saw the look of confusion, I shook my head. "The Air Force's version of NCIS." At that everyone just nodded and motioned for me continue. If it wasn't for me, these guys wouldn't know good TV. "I wanted to follow in his footsteps and be just like him." When I said that, Irina just smiles sadly and nods in understanding. "However, that all changed when I came to Japan and to be honest… I am fine with that." I was, and nothing could change that. When I first became a devil, it bugged me a little. I got over it and realized that I had to do something else with my life. Something just as important, if not more so. I am sure GM would understand.

"I see, and going to Kuoh was to help make your application look better?" Rossweisse asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In a manner, I always wanted to live or visit Japan." Grinning for a moment, I nodded at Irina who blushed brightly. "All because of a certain someone… but yes. Going to a school overseas, especially an academy like Kuoh. Would look great on my application, of course I found out I was already accepted before I even left… So… Moot point."

"If you joined the Air Force, would you have went into OSI?" Ravel asked turning her head in curiosity.

"From some reason I can't see you doing that." Xenovia shakes her head and leans back against the wall.

Frowning for a moment I raised an eyebrow. "Really? What did you expect me to do with my life?"

"I… That is a good point." The blue-haired teen lamented.

"Hey! Azazel is here!" Mason shouted.

Shrugging I stood to my feet. "Well time to see our teacher." Almost everyone filled out of the room, expect for Rias and myself. "Come on Red, we need to go." Turning to leave, I was stopped by Rias pulling on my jacket.

When I looked at her, the high-born devil is staring at her feet. Her hair covering her eyes, trembling slightly Rias stammers out. "Magnus… do you… Do you regret- "

"No." I said cutting her off with a firm look, putting my hands on her shoulders I gave her a smile. "Rias, I don't regret you being in my life. You didn't take anything for me, in fact… You gave me so much more… More then anything I could want or need in my life. Certainly, more than I deserve." I can't imagine my life being any different. I am not following in my grandfather's footsteps, but that is okay. I am following my own path. "I love you Rias, and I love Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Koneko and Ravel. I love the two brother's you gave me, Kiba and Gasper. Along with everyone else I've met in this world. So, please don't be upset."

Looking up at me Rias smiles, the largest smile I have ever seen her with. "I… Thank you Magnus." Flushing brightly the crimson-haired princess kisses me.

"Y-you're welcome." I stammer rubbing the back of my head. "You told me to live for you, and I will. You're my Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin, and I love you."

"I love you too, my Red Dragon Emperor. Do you remember what I said to you, the day we found out what your Sacred Gear was?" She asked turning her head to the side, as she gently touched my cheeks. "We couldn't be more perfectly matched, and I was right. Now come, we shouldn't keep Azazel waiting."

Walking of my room, and into the living room we found our teacher standing there. Waving lazily at us the fallen angel, smiles wryly. "It seems you can't catch a break can you kid?"

"No kidding, so what's the word Azazel?" I asked hopping for some good news. We all were hopping for good news, like we don't have to face down the RDK or a possible clone of myself. Because to be honest that would drive me nuts. "Wait where is Alex and the others? Shouldn't they be here for the debrief?"

"Already briefed them, and they have their standing orders." The fallen angel told me, before addressing the rest of us. Placing a hand on his hip, the fallen angel gave us all a tired look. "Given the information that Alex and Nariko provided, along with our sources… We were able to track them down, or rather… We know the general location, of Raynare and her cohorts." Azazel explained… Well shit, I was hopping they were caught but this works I guess. To be honest… I needed to deal with Raynare, she is the start of this all for me.

"Let me guess, they are here." Dad brought up with a small frown.

"You got it." Azazel sighed, shaking his head. "We don't have an exact location, seeing how L.A. is huge." My mentor began to mutter about the size of L.A. and it being ridiculous. Clearing his throat Azazel look's around the room. "Now before we begin the search for them, Maria. Magus. You two are to come with me to the underworld, you'll stay at the Gremory estate until this is over. Raynare and her ilk may come after you. To get to him." The fallen angel nodded at me. Frowning both my parents didn't look happy, they could fight and handle themselves… But… With Nihilus and Raynare out there? Along with 13… I know I would want them to stay out of the way. Because… I have a feeling things will get messy before all this is through, and I rather not have my parents here.

"Mother, father." Rias looks at my parents with a worried look. "Please go with Azazel to my parent's house."

Sighing Mom shook her head. "I don't wish to leave you kids alone, I know you can take care of yourselves but- "

"Maria. We're not them, and they care handle themselves." Dad told her before looking at Azazel, with a small frown my dad nodded at the fallen angel. "You'll come back?"

My mentor touched his chest with a grin. "I am their teacher, it's my job after all."

"Alright, but please watch over them Azazel." Mom told my teacher, standing up my parents began to say goodbye to my siblings and everyone else. Then they quickly grabbed their suitcases, then went with my teacher. A weekend with the future in-laws, that should be fun. While the rest of us get to hunt for terrorists, that should be fun.

* * *

When Azazel came back, it was time to plan and hunt the last few members of the RDK. The fallen angel created, a holographic display of the entire city of L.A. Crossing his arms my teacher had a frown on his face. "Now before we begin, I think I should explain what we believe they are up to."

"Aren't they trying to create a copy of Magnus?" Gasper asked in confusion.

Everyone just nodded with small frowns, but the fallen angel in the room simply shook his head. "I don't think that is their goal. After comparing notes with Alex and his team, I have no doubts in my mind they have something else planned."

What else could they have planned? Looking around the room, I could tell everyone felt just as confused as me. I thought this is what they had panned? I mean it made sense… Unless there is something that we are missing. Knowing us? Most likely, it always seems like we are playing catch up.

"I think they are trying to revive one of the previous possessors. Or something close to it." Azazel raised an eyebrow at our collective gasps, looking around Azazel snapped his fingers. The holographic display of L.A. changed showing an ornate looking coffin. "This is the coffin of Osiris. It was created by the Evil God Set, then he used it to kill his brother Osiris. The god's wife was able to bring him back to life, by gathering up pieces of his body and the coffin. However, the process left him bound to the Underworld. If someone is brought back to life via this process, they are bound in servitude."

Frowning I nodded along, I knew the story just from reading myths. Though I did have a question, how can there be multiple gods for different realms of the dead? Then again Pluto was a Grim Reaper… This is just confusing…. Maybe there is just different dimensions, I mean that could explain a bit. I mean we all exist in the same reality, so there is that… Bah I will think on this later. "Still I don't see your point. What makes you think, they will bring back one of the previous possessors? Instead of me?"

"Add in the fact they attacked the house, then stole some of Magnus's things. Well it would make more sense, if they were trying to create a fake Magnus." Akeno states with a small frown.

"See I would believe that, but there is just one problem with that. The kid by nature is defiant, even if they found a way to bind him. Do you think they could fully control him? Even a copy of him?" Azazel brought up, which made everyone nod in agreement. Okay that's not… Okay it's true. I have been known to be difficult…

"That still doesn't make much sense, why not use the Holy Grail to bring someone back? Or even make a copy of me and give it a fake personality?"

Rias holds her chin in thought. "Maybe they already tried, but it didn't work. Azazel. What makes you think they are trying to bring back, one of the previous possessors of the Boosted Gear?"

The fallen angel frowns with his arms crossed. "All of the previous Red Dragon Emperors were always consumed by the power of Domination, and lost control of themselves. Bringing them back using the Holy Grail, and giving them a fake Boosted Gear? It wouldn't end well. No but by bringing them back as a homunculus, which obeys its creator…" Azazel left that to hang in the air for a moment. "To make it worse if they are brought to life using that coffin, they will be bound to the underworld. I don't think I need to explain what that means."

Hades… Could Hades rule over the dead if they were brought back from another underworld? "Wait that just leaves one unanswered question, why did they take some of Magnus's things?" Asia brought up in a confused tone.

"Ancient Egyptian's had an interesting concept of a human soul. The believed the soul is spilt into nine parts. Physical body, the spirit, heart, vital essence, personality, shadow, intelligence, power, and a name." Azazel lists off the parts that made up a soul, looking at me the fallen angel raises an eyebrow.

Frowning I thought over it and my eyes went wide, looking at my mentor for confirmation. "Are you serious?"

"Magnus what did you figure out?" Xenovia asked in confusion.

Sighing Megan smacked her face. "Think about it… The Boosted Gear has changed since Magnus got it. So, to use all of the abilities and powers that Magnus has…."

"He would need some of who Magnus is… His mind… That explains why they took what they took." Morgan mumbled with a glare gritting her teeth, my sister shook her head. "… How long have they been planning this?"

That is a good point, everything they have been doing… It's been calculated and measured, but what's the point of bringing another Red Dragon Emperor back to life? I thought Rizevim wanted me on his team? Could this be another test? This guy is hard to predict… Then again, I guess the rule that applies to the Joker should also apply with Rizevim as well. Always expect the unexpected.

"What is the plan? Because something tells me this is a trap."

Giving all of us a grin, worthy of any Maverick. Azazel began to chuckle. "Spring the trap." The holographic image changed to back one of L.A. and began to show us the entirety of the city. "Now the reason they chose L.A. is not a confidence. Not only is it a symbol to mock you, but because of the seismic activity in this state-"

"They are using the earthquakes as a power source!" Mason jumped up from his spot in shock. "We have over ten thousand earthquakes a day, but most of them are so small you can't feel them." Looking around with an embarrassed look, my little brother rubbed the back of his head. "What? I like earthquakes, they are interesting."

"Maverick's when you think they zig, they zag." Koneko shook her head with a frown.

"The point being, doing this kind of thing will require energy. On a massive scale." Azazel pointed the holographic display, as red lines appeared on the image. "They'll most likely have a barrier set up, to keep us from finding them the regular way." Slowly the images began to move further and further out along the city. "However, we can track them a different way. By tracking the seismic activity, and finding where they are drawing the energy- "

"We can find them- "Before I could finish my sentence, the entire apartment shook violently, and screams followed next. Rushing to the windows we all saw what was going on, the streets were littered with debris. The sky filled with smoke and evil dragons, while fires burned all around us… My city… My home… It's under attack. Gritting my teeth, I shook angrily. These bastards are going to pay for this. Looking at my siblings, who had the same look on their faces as me. We knew what we had to do in this situation.

"I think they know about our little plan and have decided to distract us." Azazel spat angrily. "Alright kid's here's the plan. I am going to remain here and try to trace them. The rest of you are going out there and try to keep the civilians safe."

"Azazel… Magnus is already gone… So is Mason, Morgan, and Megan." Asia pointed out as one of the windows is now open, and the Maverick siblings are now all gone.

Sighing the fallen angel shook his head. "Damn stubborn idiots. Alright all of you get out there, I'll contact the rest of D×D and try to get backup out there. Focus on containing the fighting to small areas, while also getting civilians out of the way. We'll worry about creating barriers and erasing memories later. Right, get everyone you can to safety."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I finally got this chapter finished! Hooray! I just want to say thank you everyone who faved and followed me. Also thank you to everyone who just reads the stories. The support you provide means a lot to me. Same to everyone who reviews, it means a lot. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinomiliano: I am glad you think so man.**

 **Ace: Would the ORC ask? Yeah they most likely would, but they may already know about things. Rias would since she and Irina do talk with one another. Also Belle is locked up she was captured during the attack on the school. According to what I have looked up, yes it is. As for the cellphone, or news I've taken care of that in the story, you'll find out. As for the OSI they are a real organization with the Air Force, they are the Air Force version of NCIS.**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter of the Maverick Emperor.**

* * *

"Dragon Blast!" Throwing a massive blast of energy at one of the evil dragon's, landing in front of the group of people I almost froze. I recognized them immediately, they were a group of teens from my old high-school. Thank goodness I was in my armor, otherwise they would have recognized me right away. "The way behind me is clear, people are taking shelter nearby. Get going now!"

"Woah dude… It's like Iron Man." Derrick one of the resident jock's gasped as he pulled out his cellphone. "Damn it my phone won't work…"

Breathing out a sigh of relief I shook my head, luckily or unluckily Qlippoth created a barrier around the town, which shut down all communications and certain electronics. Which meant no pictures… Or any outside help what so ever. I found this out not long after my siblings and I left the apartment, we tried to contact some of our friends to get out of the city. Yet nothing we tried work, well magical communications could but they weren't involved in the supernatural. Which meant we had to do things the old-fashioned way, which is fight through the hordes to our friends. Of course, we all couldn't go to them, so we spilt up. Mason created several suits of armor, he began to move them around to help fight against the evil dragons. My sisters were also wearing some suits of armor, they were looking for our friends.

Everyone decided we should hide what we look like, otherwise there would be to many questions to answer. While my siblings were handling their jobs, I began to look for Qlippoth. Which isn't easy, they are keeping their presence well hidden. Add in the dragons that are attacking the people? Yeah, I had my work cut out for me.

"You idiot don't worry about that." Sarah, a blonde drama geek who also just happened to be Derrick's girlfriend slapped the jock upside the head. "Thank you…" She said looking up at me, but a small frown appeared on her face. "You sound familiar…"

"Come on babe let's just go." Derrick took the girl's hand and together they ran off with the others.

"I'm telling you he sound's familiar."

Shaking my head, I took off into the sky. "Ddraig can you feel… Anything, anything at all? I got nothing."

 **Sorry kid but no dice, whatever they are using to hide themselves must be powerful.**

"Worth a try." The sound of a scream caught my attention. "Back to work." Flying toward the sound, I found an evil dragon had cornered a police officer. Who is doing his best to protect a group of civilians. However normal bullets won't work on these monsters. Slamming straight into the dragon's back, I let out a grunt and turned my attention to the people. "Officer your gun is useless here, get these people out of here. I'll handle this situation."

"Listen I don't know who you- "

Before he could finish his sentence, I summoned an orb of red energy and fired it at another evil dragon. "Go now!" As they ran off I found myself surrounded by a large group of evil dragons. "Time to show off."

" **Dragon Promotion: Wizard!"**

As my armor changed, I summoned my dragon wings and flew into the air. The dragon's following after me, charging my canons with power of Ascalon I fired the energy at the group. The golden aura destroyed the group, leaving nothing behind. "This is going to go on for forever…" Shaking my head, I began to boost my power and aimed at another large group of evil dragons. "Dragon Missile!" Red/gold energy raced out of the canons and smacked into the horde destroying them.

"Magnus!"

Flying up to me is Rias, Akeno, Ravel and Rossweisse… All of them had a mixture of anger, and worry on their faces… I'm in trouble, but I am in the right… So that should help right? Knowing the women, I love… It will not. "Hey…"

"You idiot!" Ravel shouted, sticking her finger in my face. "Why did you rush off like that?"

Rossweisse looks around with a frown. "We understand this is your home, but none of you should have left like you did."

Sighing I rubbed the back of my head, as my helmet vanished. "I know… It's just… This is my home…. My city… I can't just leave her to be destroyed…"

"We're not saying we don't understand, we just wished you waited so we could come up with a plan." Rias says as she places a hand on my shoulder.

Akeno floats next to me and touches my other shoulder. "She's right sweetie, now you ready to hear what has been planned, leader?" Akeno asked with a wink. Taking a deep breath, I nodded and motioned for the girl's to tell me what the plan is.

"Good. Now Azazel is going to track down Qlippoth back at your family's apartment, while the rest of us will be helping out the people." Rias told me with a small smirk, which just made me laugh. So, we're doing pretty much what I had planned on doing from the start. The red-head looked at me with her game face on, guess it's time to get serious. "I sent Kiba to track down your sisters. Gasper is looking for Mason, while Xenovia, Irina, and Koneko are escorting Asia to where the civilians are. She and Koneko are going to do what they can for them, Alex and his team are escorting civilians to safe zones."

"Right… I know we don't want to cause more panic, which is why Gasper isn't in his balance breaker form?" Looking around I bit my lip in thought, we needed more people out here. Either fighting or on civilian rescuing. "Contact Kiba and have him create his knight troops, if you didn't tell him do that already."

"Done." My red-headed girlfriend nodded.

Okay good, one less thing we need to worry about then. "Akeno, Rossweisse bring down the thunder. Fly up there and create a storm, to take down the dragons."

"Got it!" Both of them took off into the sky, leaving just Rias, Ravel, and myself. Frowning for a moment, I looked at Ravel before biting my lip. I knew she could hold her own, but I didn't want to purposely endanger her. Yet we were going to need all the help we can get in this fight.

"What's the plan for us?" Rias asks looking at me.

My helmet reappeared on my face, grinning despite the situation I looked around. Until Azazel gets a location on Qlippoth, we needed to fight these dragons. "We're going to cause some havoc."

* * *

"Hiiyah!" Using a fully drawn Ascalon and Dyrnwyn, I began to cut through several evil dragons on the Sixth Street bridge. Rias, myself and Ravel been fighting all over the city for last twenty minutes, and things were pretty well in hand. We both ran across the others as we fought, but we were never near the others for long. To make it worse, there seemed to be no end to the scourge of evil dragons. Standing against my back is Rias raising her hand, she fired off a blast of demonic power and destroyed the dragons in front of her. Ravel using her own fire kept the dragons off her, and a small group that had been trapped on the bridge.

"They can never make it easy." She muttered blowing some hair out of her face.

" **Reflect!"** Redirecting an attack at one of the dragons, I shrugged my shoulders. "It wouldn't be fun if it was."

Looking at me with a raised eyebrow, the red-head shook her head. "You call this fun?"

"No, I call it sport, Rave you holding out alright?" I called out to my blonde manager/girlfriend.

"I'm good, but we have some injured over here." She shouted as the humans cowered behind her. "Nothing too serious at the moment, but they should be looked after soon." As Ravel gave her report, more dragons began to surround us.

"Be gone!" A black aura came around Rias, as destroyed the mass produced evil dragons. "We can't hold them off forever." I knew that, but Azazel still hasn't gotten back to us with a location. Plus, we still haven't gotten all the civilians out of the way. A decent amount of people had been moved, into the stadium in Hollywood park. Mason, and Kiba were keeping the stadium safe so far. Akeno and Rossweisse were doing their best to keep their magical storm going. Megan, Morgan had found most of our friends and had them escorted to the stadium. After that they went back to the apartment to see if they could help Azazel in tracking down the others.

Xenovia, Irina, Koneko and Asia were busy going in between helping the people of L.A. by healing them. They were wandering around, looking for people and helping them. Asia summoned Fafnir to help carry people, as Irina, Xenovia and Koneko protect them. Gasper on the other hand, is facing down the enemy. Rias and I both agreed that it would be more helpful if he used his balance breaker, which meant that Balor is running around my city. Alex, Nariko, and Xander were providing firing support where they can.

Gritting my teeth, I created a magical circle and touched it to my ear. "Azazel, Megan, Morgan… Please tell me you have location, or something close at least."

" _You're just in luck little bro, we got something. It's near the Los Angeles Museum."_

"You do realize that's three separate museums!" Grumbling I shook my head, this is going to be a little more difficult then I originally thought. "I am not going back to the Tar Pits."

" _It was a long time ago Magnus, let it go."_ Morgan told me and from the sound of her voice, I knew she was rolling her eyes.

"You pushed me into the pit! I had to shave my hair off, do you know how weird it is to be ten and bald!?" Both Rias and Ravel looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

" _Listen kid just stop wasting time and go! Alex and his group are closest to the county museum, Gasper and your sisters are checking out the third one. Now get going, I'll meet you there."_ Azazel ordered with an angry tone.

"Go we'll catch up, Xenovia and the others are close by. We'll meet up with them, and then catch up with you." Rias told me, as she lowered her hand from her ear. Did she just get into contact with them? Yeah, she must have.

Reabsorbing my two weapons, I looked around… the evil dragons around us are gone and I can feel Asia's and the other's presence close by. "Alright I'll be back soon." Jumping into the air, I spread my dragon wings and flew toward the La Brea Tar Pits. Switching to the Paladin Promotion, I took off as fast as I could. Though as I got closer to the museum, I could feel some bad energy coming from that area… Shit… "Hey guy's I think they could be at the-Oh shit!" A bright gold rope appeared and wrapped around my armored foot, pulling me down to the ground. I tried to cut the rope but Dyrnwyn couldn't free me. I crashed into the ground with such force, that my armor shattered which left me pretty dazed. As I tried to get the cartoon birds around my head to stop singing, something grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back.

"Here he is, just the dragon we've been waiting for."

"… The hell…" Grunting I shook my head, my vision returning to normal. Standing in front of me is Raynare, her hand on her hip. Now typically the fallen angel dressed in a weird BDSM like outfit, but now… She is wearing something completely different, while she still wore her long boots she had on a pair of tight black pants. She also had on a long and tight black jacket, that kept her spiked shoulder pads. Around her waist is a long katana that gave off a weird feeling, like one of Kiba's demon swords. "What's with the Sephiroth cosplay- "I started to ask only to be back handed by the fallen angel.

"Sorry sweetie but we don't have time for you to run your mouth." Giving me a sickly-sweet smile, the fallen angel then looks above me. "13 keep him still." Walking away the fallen angel spread her black feathery wings, and took off to some other part of the museum.

"Yes, Lady Raynare." The very familiar voice of the cloaked figure said, as his gold gauntlet covered my mouth. While the fingers of his free hand, dug straight into my shoulder. As I grunted in pain the hooded figure sighed. "I'm sorry… I don't want this…" For some reason I believed him, though that doesn't mean I won't struggle against this. Ddraig try and see if you can connect with that dragon of his, I want to know what's going on here.

 **I was already planning on it Magnus, now quite I need to concentrate.**

Right…Looking around I could see I am kneeling near one of the tar pits, just the smell is enough to gag me. Gah I hate this place, one of the few places in my home that I do not like. Focus Magnus old boy, focus. All around the pit are statues, each one has the head of one of the Egyptian gods. Though what made these statues strange, is they had weird Greek and alchemical symbols all around them. Across the pit is Nihilus and he is holding onto the last person I thought I would see here. "Mmgh!"

"Magnus." Vali greeted me with a grunt of pain.

Nihilus had my rival wrapped up in golden chains, that reaked of dragon slaying magic. "Red Dragon Emperor." What's Vali doing here? How did they get to him? This is all very confusing, to make it all worse, I have so many questions. Yet I couldn't voice them because of 13's damn gauntlet keeping me quiet. Struggling I tried to break free, but 13's fingers dug deeper into my shoulder. Okay how is he this strong?

" **Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!"**

Now I am feeling it… Whatever strength I had slowly drained away. So, this is the true strength of his Sacred Gear? Letting out a groan I shook my head, damn this is just irritating. "Please stop Magnus, I don't like doing this." 13 told me as he slowly stopped digging his fingers into my shoulder. "It's time." The cloaked figure mentioned as Raynare came flying back, and she isn't alone. Flying behind her are several evil dragons, they were all carrying something… a very ornate coffin. Followed by…. Nic!? Okay what in the hell is going on here? Why do they have Nic?

"The sacrifice has arrived."

Walking in front of me is a very tall dark-skinned man. He wore papyrus sandals, white linen kilt with a gold sash. He wore a leopard skin over his shoulders, with the head acting as a headpiece. Around his neck is a gold ankh, and strange bracelets dangled around his wrists. He also had a dark aura surrounding him… an aura of a dragon… an Evil Dragon. Okay what the hell is going on? Who is this guy? Turning to look at me the dragon in human form, bows his head at me. "It has been a while Ddraig."

 **The Primal Eclipse Dragon. Apophis, he is supposed to be dead. Ra killed him before the fall of Egypt.**

Apophis? I thought he was a snake? A serpent of Chaos, an enemy of the gods? Wait I thought you were trying to contact Aur, what happened on that front?

 **Snake, serpent, chaos, an enemy of the gods? Words that describe dragons partner. Apophis was quite strong back in the day, but I would say he is even stronger now. Even on Heavenly Dragon level, back when Albion and I had our bodies. As for reaching Aur? No luck.**

Well… Shit…. Also, double shit, this is going to end badly I just know it… Wait did he say sacrifice? What are they going to do with Nic? I thought they wanted to bring back one of the previous possessors, unless… We were wrong. Which… Could be the case. Qlippoth is unpredictable, and when we think they will zig they zag. As the evil dragon's landed around the pit, they placed the coffin on the ground. "Now we can begin." Apophis made his way to the coffin. The Evil Dragon gestured to the mass-produced dragons to open the coffin, as they did they took Nic's body and placed it inside. "Fallen angel, begin your preparations."

Nodding Raynare walked toward the tar pit and began to gesture, green magical circles appeared around the pit. The circles were strange, all the symbols looked to be alchemical in nature. "You must make Water of the Earth, and Earth of the Air, and Air of the Fire, and Fire of the Earth. The Black Sea. The Black Luna. The Black Sol." She chanted… Why does that sound familiar? "Here is the last of the White Stone, and the beginning of the Red." As she spoke, both Vali and I were dragged toward the tar pit. Which began to glow with a gray light. Nihilus and 13 then forced our hands over the pit, both of them pulling out a pair of knives the two of them cut our hands. As the blood dropped into the tar, the color began to change. On Vali's side the liquid became silver, while on my end it became red. A pillar of fire shot out of the pit, as the wind began to pick up and the ground began to shake.

Vali and I both fell to the ground in pain. I am not sure about my rival, but I can feel my energy being sucked into the liquid. What the fuck is happening…? Why is my energy being drained here?

"Here is the last of the Red, and the beginning to put away the dead. The Elixir Vitae!" Oh, fuck me I know what this is… The Ripley Scroll! The scroll about the Philosopher's Stone, but why are they wanting to make that? Hopefully someone will monologue for us. "The Red Sea. The Red Sol. The Red Elixir Vitae. Red Stone. White Stone. Elixir Vitae. Luna in Crescent." The two halves of the liquid fused together, forming a strange looking and feeling water. The inky blackness of the tar is now gone, replacing it is a water that is perfect mixture of red and silver. It gave off… this feeling of both life and death… Like that pit is a gateway…. Shuddering I was reminded of the Holy Grail in some ways… But this felt more… unnatural. Like it was being forced to happen…

"It is done, are you ready Apophis?" Raynare began to pant, looking quite pale. I guess doing this, took a lot of out her.

The Evil Dragon nods, as the lid of the sarcophagus is removed and Nic is gingerly lowered inside. Black tendrils appeared underneath the sarcophagus, wrapping around the smaller evil dragons. As the lid is lifted black in it's place. Taking off into the sky, the mass produced evil dragons slowly begin to lower the sarcophagus into the red/silver liquid. As they did, Apophis began to chant but his words made no sense. The language sounded foreign, ancient, and down right wrong. As he chanted the pillars began to glow a light copper color, while where the sarcophagus was lowered… A bright green light appeared… the light looked similar to the one that Raynare used when she stole Asia's Sacred Gear…. Any idea on what's happening partner?

 **The language of the dead, something no living being could ever hear. Not even Great Red himself knows this language. As to what is happening, I can only speculate and it's not good. Even worse then what Azazel thought. I believe they are trying to bring back Kur.**

Kur? Why does that name sound familiar?

 **Kur is a legendary Evil Dragon, or rather he was. At one point he possessed power that rivaled Albion and myself. He held the unofficial title of the Black Dragon Emperor; the Sumerian god's feared his strength and thus they destroyed him. Or part of him, the majority of his conscious was destroyed and what remained was just a shell. The remaining shell wandered away and eventually made its way to the Underworld. There it took a new title and name. The Abyss Dragon King or-**

Dracul… But why make the Philosopher's stone… Hell why did they need Vali and me for this… Why L.A.?

 **The Great Elixir, the Fifth Element, the Red Stone, the Red Water. It goes by many names and was the goal for many alchemists. Only Nicolas Flamel created one, even that at the great cost of many lives. That show you watched, was correct. The cost to make one is the life force or many, but there are ways around that. Like the tar pit, which has taken many lives would be a good place to begin. Whether human or animal it doesn't matter. Places where mass death has occurred, spirits linger.**

Why did they take Vali and me then?

 **The blood of the Red and White Dragon Emperor's were believed to be a catalyst in making the stone. It seems it's true. As for why they made it? To keep your friend alive as they try to revive Kur's consciousness. The process would most likely kill him, but if he is submerged in a liquid that is known for its life-giving properties…**

Oh no… We are pretty fucked here…As Ddraig and I conversed, it looked like Vali and Albion were doing the same thing. Because right now… There is nothing we can do; our energy was drained, and we were held against our will. Someone… Anyone… Just help please…

"Well now this is interesting. Not what I expected, making the philosopher stone?" A golden lance of light appeared and struck one of the pillars. A large explosion rocked the area, which freed me from 13's grasp.

" **Boost!"**

The Boosted Gear appeared around my left hand, which gave me the power to jump up and do something extremely stupid. Diving straight into the redish water, I swam straight for the bottom. Now swimming in the Philosopher Stone is… Frightening. The water is warm unnaturally so, and it didn't even feel like water. It felt like… Mud but not in a physical sense, more like a spiritual sense. I felt the many, many, many souls or spirits of those who had died in this pit. I had to shut my senses off just to keep my sanity. Moving straight for the sarcophagus, which is glowing with an ominous light. I began to pull at the lid. I needed to get Nic out of there before they could try to bring Kur back to life. Growling I tugged at the lid trying to pull the damn thing off, but it didn't want to budge. It's like the water is draining me of my strength… Gritting my teeth, I turned my arms into those of a dragon. My muscles bulged becoming larger then normal as red scales covered my skin. Black talons replaced my fingers, as a few of my teeth were placed with fangs. My talon's broke through the lid, and the moment I got head way with tearing the lid off… A hand snaked out and gripped me by the throat.

The next thing I know I felt myself being tossed upward, and the next thing I know I am looking up at the sky. Wheezing, I began to cough as air flooded my lungs. Looking around, I could see the tar pits was now a battle ground. Vali began to attack anything and everything that moved, Nihilus began to absorb attacks from White Dragon Emperor. Raynare is busy duking it out with Rias… Wait when did she get here? My red-headed girlfriend fought against the fallen angel, Ravel provided support for her…. Also, when did she get here?

Also, where is Apophis and 13?

"Shape up kid!" Someone lifted me up and slammed a hand against my back.

Shaking my head, I looked up at the voice to see my teacher. "Azazel… Good thing you- "Whatever I was about to say was cut off, as the fallen angel slugged me.

"You idiot! What in the hell were you thinking? Do you know what that liquid could do to you?" Shaking me angrily Azazel's eyes burned with fury. "Magnus that 'water' could you kill you or worse. It could have consumed you." My fallen angel mentor looked panicked, and frankly I don't blame him.

"I had no choice…Nic is down there." I told my teacher with a worried look on my face. "They're trying to bring back Kur- "

Azazel's eyes nearly popped out of his skull. "What!? That dragon was nothing but… Are you sure?"

"That's what Ddraig thinks…" Before I could continue something shot out of the water. It looked like Nic's Balance Breaker form, only more organic looking. Though what's weird is the armor, it switched back to it's normal state, and went back to the organic looking one. The hell is going on? Standing to my feet, with Azazel helping me I tried to make it to the Abyss Dragon King. "Nic! Can you hear me buddy!?"

"… We… I… Don't- "Nic begins to growl as his armor begins to shift again, screams of pain came from his body. Black electricity traveled up and down the armor, while a grey aura surrounded his body. Forcing all of us back, suddenly the grey aura starts to form into an ethereal dragon. The ethereal dragon roared, as it gave off an evil aura. **"Kur has returned to the land of the living once more."** The dragon began to scan the area while the rest of us just watched in mute horror. **"I have been restored. This host however… Is quite weak compared to what I wish he was. I will have to make do."** The mass produced evil dragons that had been in the area, were suddenly pulled toward the grey aura. That is when things began to get really freaky. Kur's aura slowly began to strip them of their scales, flesh, muscles, organs, and bones. All of the physical body parts began to form… A new body… Holy shit! Granted it's not finished yet, he looks like a zombie dragon in a way.

"That isn't good…."

Letting out a roar Kur took off toward the city, most likely looking for more dragons… to form a new body. That thing is… Shuddering as I watched the dragon leave, I couldn't help but think… We're going to need the big guns, but the moment I tried to take off. My path was blocked by Apophis… Where did he come from? Also, why is he dressed differently? The Evil Dragon is now wearing a black suit with a long duster. The man dragon turned his head, and in that moment… I knew what he wanted. Much like Crom Cruach, Grendel, and Ladon, Apophis wanted to fight me.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked with a frown, I wanted to save my friend… If I could, to be honest I had no idea if I could.

"Yes." Apophis said as four black orbs appeared around him, one of the orbs flew straight toward me. Jumping over the orb, I narrowly avoided the next one as it flew at me at lightning speeds. The moment I got close the dragon jumped back, and the other two orbs flew straight for me. I jumped through the orbs, rolling on the ground and popping up I slugged Apophis in the face. My attacked, knocked the dragon back but it only staggered him and not knocked him off his feet. "Impressive but not good enough."

"Huh… I am not as strong as I thought…" I didn't have time to think on my weakened state, because the four black orbs flew back at me. "You have to be kidding me." I avoided the attack, but they just kept coming. I swear it was like fighting Sirzechs, only without the hand to hand thrown in. Apophis seemed like a total wizard type. Damn it I needed some kind of boost, more than just a boost. I may need some backup for this fight. Gritting my teeth, I rushed toward the Evil Dragon. Who kept launching his shadowy orbs at me, and no matter what I did I couldn't get close to him. This is the worse match up, if I was at full strength…. I could possibly stand a better chance.

"This is quite disappointing." The Eclipse Dragon mentioned as ducked underneath one of my swings. "Grendel used to speak highly of your strength, as did Crom Cruach. Yet I can't see it, you can't possibly be the one to gain power that surpassed both the Red and White Dragon Emperor's."

He's baiting me… He has to be… No, he isn't… I get the feeling that Apophis much like Crom Cruach, isn't… Like the other Evil Dragons. He just wants to have a good fight and given the state I am in now? Yeah there is no way I can provide that. "Well, if I had some time to boost my power…"

"I would let you, but you would run. You wish to protect your home." Apophis states with his a slightly annoyed look. "Do not take me for an idiot."

He is right… My mind is more on protecting my city, my home.

"If you want a good fight, then let me take a whack at you. I've been meaning to test this out." Azazel stepped in between the two of us, reaching into his jacket the fallen angel pulled out a dagger. The dagger looked like a kopis only shorter, the blade is a dark blue and lined in ebony. "Respond to my summons O'son of the Mother Goddess Gaia, Husband of the Mother of Monster's Echidna. O'King of Monster's appear before me!" From behind the fallen angel a large magical circle appeared, and from it came something that was from my nightmares.

A giant close to a hundred feet appeared. Giant dragon like wings rested comfortably against his back, while his blue skin is pulled tight against his muscles. Top of half of his body is that of a man, while the body looked like tree trunks, made from snakes. In his hand rested a giant stone like spear. Looking down at us the giant grinned, revealing large pointed fangs. "I answer your invitation fallen one." Laughing the giant shook his head as electricity danced around his body.

"Typhon." Apophis nods at the giant.

Wait… This is Typhon? I figured from the chant but… Damn. Looking at my teacher I raised an eyebrow. "How did you make a pact with… HIM!? Wait how did you summon him?" Because I thought we couldn't call outside help?

Azazel gestured to the Greek symbols on the pillars, which were all scattered around the tar pits. "It helped having those here, but Typhon is on the list of the top ten strongest beings." Grinning slightly my mentor looks up at the giant. "Let's handle this shall we?"

"A chance to fight the legendary Apophis? This kind of thing doesn't get to happen often." Typhon's body began to glow, as did the dagger in Azazel's hand.

Chuckling my mentor looks back at me. "Get out of here, I have this well in hand." Spreading his feathered wings, my teacher smirked. "Been a while since I've done this, let's see what I got. Balance Break!" Dark blue and black armor formed around my teacher's body. The armor looked similar to his Downfall Dragon armor, though there was some subtle differences. The pauldrons of the armor, looked like giant dragon heads. While two long snake head's dangled behind his back, from the mouth of the snake's smoke slowly poured out. In Azazel's right hand is a long trident made of light, his left hand is a dog head, which crackled with electricity. "Amor of the King of Monster's, another armor." Spreading his massive wings, Azazel took off toward Apophis.

"Interesting, the former Governor General and Typhon. Worthy opponents, and worth my time." Nodding in approval, the Evil Dragon dodged the initial strike and flew into the air. "Red Dragon Emperor, when you have recovered you and I will fight again."

Thank goodness for Azazel. Looking around the battle field, I frowned… I couldn't let Rias face Raynare on her own. Yet I had to get to Nic or Kur… Or something….

"There is a chance to save him, your friend." Turning to the voice I froze seeing 13. The moment I dropped into a fighting stance, but the red-robbed figure held up his hands. "Wait I don't want to fight… I never wanted to fight… Especially not you…" The figure sighed and looked down at his left arm, at the Rising Gear and gripped it tightly. "… Your friend, there is a way to save him."

"How…?" I don't want to believe him, but… There is a certain… sincerity in his voice that makes me want to believe him.

"You saw that grey aura around his body, you have to destroy that… It's the physical form of his conscious, it didn't settle in your friend's body. Which means… If you destroy it, you save him. Your lucky the ritual was interrupted." 13 sighed and looked out over the city as it was being attacked. "You're lucky Magnus, to have a home worth fighting and dying for…" Shaking his head the red-robbed figure began to walk away.

Damn it… "13 Wait! Why don't you leave Qlippoth? Alex told me what Raynare has done to you, you could join us and- "

"I don't belong anywhere Magnus. My existence is a joke." He held up his Sacred Gear and looked over it. "Aur and I… We weren't meant to exist." Turning to look back at me, I could make out his eyes for the first time. They were a weird silver/blue color, and they were filled with pain. "There is nowhere for me for me to belong, expect with them." Shaking his head 13 Without another word, he walked away.

…Shaking my head, I returned my focus to what is going on. Nihilus and Raynare both ran off, looks like their battles weren't going anywhere. While above us Azazel and Apophis fought like crazy. Rushing over to me Rias, Ravel and Vali looked at me out of concern. Well the girl's did, Vali just looked indifferent about everything. "Magnus care you to explain what is going on here?"

"Long story… To make it short, an Evil Dragon known as Kur has taken over Nic. We can bring him back, if we destroy his body." Looking at the city I frowned. "Though I don't think I can stop him alone… Vali I'll need your help… Hell, I think we'll need everyone's help… but first- "Looking at Rias I held out my hand. "-I'm going to need a boost, if your able."

Smiling the red-head nods and takes my hand, as a soft red glow came from between our palms. "Of course. Now let's save your home."

* * *

"Tell me… What's the plan here? Because unless you plan on turning into a giant dragon, like before in the underworld… I don't see us beating that thing." Mason turned to look at me with a frown. Rampaging downtown is Kur, who kept attacking the mass produced evil dragons. Though it wouldn't be long before he turned his attention to the city. Which meant we have to stop him here, and in order to do that… We're going to have to work together. After Rias used her Gremory Gift on me, we called everyone to meet us. Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, and Asia were still behind. So, we had to move forward without them. Once gathered together everyone we could, we had to come up with plan in saving Nic. Sure destroy Kur's body and aura, but the question is… How? Kur's power is a lot greater then we all originally thought, and it is growing with each kill.

"Balance Breaker." As my red armor came over my body, I glared at Kur and cracked my neck. "I do have a plan." His attacks were around Grand Avenue, and he was close by the Grand Avenue Project… If we could trap him in the construction site, maybe we can beat him…"

"What's that?" Kiba asks with a raised eyebrow. "Is it overly complicated?"

I held up my left hand, Ascalon appearing from the gauntlet. "Drive him to the construction site. Trap him there, then we kill him."

"It's so simple, I love it." Akeno shakes her head with a small smile.

"Allow us to take the lead." Xander stepped up next to me, Wyrmslayer his spear glowing brightly. "Kiba will you join me?"

The blonde knight nods and holds up Gram, which is covered in a holy-devil sheath. "Of course."

Both wielders of dragon slaying weapons, headed straight for Kur. Xander using his wind based Sacred Gear, jumped high into the air and slammed the spear into Kur's skull. The spear didn't pierce all the way through, but it did some damage. Roaring in pain, the Eastern style like dragon began to shake his head in attempt to shake the dragon slayer off. With him distracted by Xander, Kiba came onto the scene swinging Gram. The destructive aura of the demon sword tore up the cement, striking Kur with force of a truck. The attack knocked Xander from his perch, but with his Sacred Gear he was able to land on the ground safely.

"My turn." Spreading my dragon wings, I flew straight for Kur. "Ddraig give us some power!"

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Channeling the power into Ascalon, along with the power of light. I swung Ascalon across Kur's snout, or I tried too. Kur now aware he was being attacked, ducked underneath the attack and turned his focus on me. Shadowy flames filled his mouth and spewed out. The shadowy fire struck me in the back and forced me into the ground. Shuddering I patted myself down, trying to get rid of the fire. Ever since my training with Tannin, I became pretty fire proof. Yet these flames were different, they didn't burn me… No instead they were chilly and began to freeze and chill my body…. No more than that, the fire seemed to reach deep into my soul To make it worse, the flames ate parts of my armor...… Note to self, don't let those flames touch me when not wearing armor…

" **Ascalon, Gram, and Wyrmslayer… It has been a long time since three great dragon slayers were brought together."** The Evil Dragon looks around, his dark eyes glowing with an intense light. The dragon began to grin as his aura increased, as the damage we did to him became to heal. **"I cannot think of better opponent's for my reawakening, after I kill you all. I will return to my homeland and destroy the Sumerian gods."**

"You won't get the chance." Rias shouted as her power of destruction struck the dragon's body. "Akeno now!"

"Got it Rias." Detaching her Thunder Goddess Armor, Akeno launched it at Kur. The now liquid like metal wrapped around the evil dragon's throat. Holy lightning danced between her fingers, forming an Eastern style dragon. My black-haired girlfriend launched her holy lightning dragon at Kur.

" **Graaagghhh!"** The Evil Dragon cried out in pain, as electricity danced around it's body. Growling the dragon spat a fire ball at the fallen angel, but his attack was blocked by a mass of shadows. **"Those shadows… Balor come and face me!"** Kur roared in challenge, as the giant beast Gasper appeared in front of the dragon.

" **Here I am."** Gasper's monster's mouth formed a grin, charging straight for Kur the two giant monsters began to duke it out. Biting, clawing, and breathing black and shadowy flames on the other. Gasper kept Kur constrained, by keeping him in a headlock. Just like I taught him, good boy.

"Now while he is held back." Alex and Nariko both ran along the ground, both launching elemental attacks. Akeno's cousin struck the metal around the dragon's neck, while Alex hit the underside of the dragon. The next attack came from Vali who created a mass of demonic power, firing it at the dark dragon. Vali's attack chipped some scales away from Kur, but otherwise didn't do too much damage. Megan, Morgan, and Rossweisse stepped up and launched their magical attacks, at the Evil Dragon. All of us began to attack, but even with Gram, Ascalon and Wyrmslayer. We couldn't do a thing against him, his wounds kept healing.

" **You all are strong but- "** Growling Kur freed himself from Gasper's headlock, and bit into the shadowy beast's shoulder. As Gasper cried out in pain, Kur threw Gasper to the ground. Stepping on top of him, the Evil Dragon's mouth filled with flames. **"-But not strong enough! The power of the Philosopher Stone is keeping me strong!"**

"Fafnir use tackle!"

Traveling at break neck speeds down Grand Avenue is a giant golden dragon. Jumping into the air Fafnir tackled the Evil Dragon, both dragons rolled together and began to fight. As Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Koneko came up to me.

"I'm sorry we're late, but we had to finish dropping the last of the civilians." Asia told me panting slightly.

Smiling I shook my head as I dismissed my helmet. "You made it just in time… Also, the pokémon refence? Very hot." I grinned as Asia blushed brightly, turning my attention to other girls I nodded at all three of them. "You guys ready to rumble? This is going to be a tough fight."

"Word." Koneko nods as she enters Shirone mode, running forward she creates her Kasha and fires it at the Evil Dragon.

"As Lord Michael's Ace I will help protect this city!" Spreading her angel wings and drawing her holy-devil sword, Irina smiles at me for a moment before flying off toward the evil dragon.

"Tell me you have plan." Xenovia looks at me with Ex-Durandal in her hand.

Frowning I turned my attention back to the fight. "He tough, a lot tougher then I thought. Add in the power of the Philosopher Stone in his veins… I don't know how we can… Unless I go straight into Celestial mode, but Rias could only boost me back to my balance breaker. Plus, I am still trying to recover from the whole Longinus Smasher thing."

The blue-haired swordswoman watches the fight, then turns her attention to back to me. "Why not take power from us." She suggested, pointing toward a large construction site. Where both Fafnir and Kur were fighting one another. With Gasper jumping in where he can to help. "We could try and trap it there."

My jaw dropped slightly, why didn't I think of that? "Xenovia you beautiful woman you." Picking her up I planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Come on let's go kick some ass." Summoning a magical circle, I relayed the plan to everyone else who all agreed it was crazy. Though just crazy enough that it should work. As I rushed toward the scene, I found that everyone was fighting along the construction yard. Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse and my sisters were all firing magic at Kur. Xander, and Kiba were jumping all over the place, taking quick slices at Kur. Nariko and Xander acting as team, contained the damage using their combined powers. Irina along with Gasper both worked in tandem with one another. The light of an angel and the power of an evil god, both being used to stop the Evil Dragon.

Then of course there is Fafnir, who is tangling with the dragon and he is completely covered in dark grey armor… Mason's handy work most likely… Now where is he…? Oh, there with Vali. Both my brother and rival were working together. The White Dragon Emperor kept using his demonic power, while my little brother used his Balance Breaker.

"Hey bro about time, so how do you want to do this?" Mason shouted as fired at Kur.

Looking at Xenovia I nodded at her, who nodded back. "Drive him into the air, Fafnir give him a toss!"

"Fine." The golden dragon nodded, and bit into Kur. Spinning around the Dragon King tossed Kur into the air. "All yours Ddraig."

I dismissed my armor and summoned the two black gauntlets. Touching Xenovia's shoulder, I divided some of her energy and did the same for Asia. Jumping straight into the air, I summoned my dragon wings and flew toward Kur. Who has decided he has had enough playing around with us all, deciding to end all of this right away. The dragon flew straight up, charging up his shadowy power. Flying straight for the Evil Dragon, I headed straight for his snout. Extending out my hand, I summoned the golden flames of the Celestial Dragon and smacked Kur in the face.

" **Foolish child!"** Roaring the dragon smacked me away, as he continued to fly upward.

"Don't give up, my rival." Vali caught me and then he tosses me into the air, after he allowed me to take some of his energy.

Soaring through the air, I found my angel girlfriend waiting for me. "Let me give you a hand!" Irina flew straight toward me, taking my hand a she gave me a toss up further. Ravel flew in and tossed her fire at me.

"Don't give up!"

"Let us help little brother!" Megan and Morgan created a large gust of wind, which propelled me higher.

"I who shall awaken…" As I spoke, Xander and Nariko appeared both striking me with their lightning and fire. Absorbing the energy, I used it to further the chant. "I am the one who has mastered the paths of Domination and Supremacy..."

"Get him Magnus."

"You can do it!"

The next one to appear is Koneko, grabbing my foot she tossed me into the air. "Take that douche down."

"And left them both behind… I am empowered with the Infinite and a part of the Dream!"

Mason, Kiba and Gasper, appeared next. The swordsman of the group tossed multiple holy-devil swords at me. Absorbing what power, I could from them I started to lose ground when Kur smacked me with his tail. Gasper using his shadowy creation's, he created stepping stones for me to recover what ground I lost. While Mason fired energy at me which really, really helped in the long run.

"You can do it bro!"

" **Good luck Magnus!"**

"Beat that monster!"

Rossweisse flew in and gripped my arm, before tossing me further into the air. "Save your friend."

Nodding I grit my teeth as a black and gold aura appeared around my body. "… I shall soar above beyond the Heavens and become the Celestial Dragon…" The next one to help give me energy is Akeno, the black-haired teen smiled at me.

"Take him down." Her hand charged with holy lightning and poured into my body.

The last one to pass me energy is Rias, taking my arm the crimson-haired girl smiles. "Kick his ass."

Nodding I closed my eyes as I felt fully recharged. "And I will reign my fiery wrath upon you! Celestial Dragon Drive!" As the black and gold armor came over my body, I summoned the large double-sided spear and fly straight for Kur. "Ddraig, let's finish this guy once and for all!"

" **You got it kid!"**

Soaring straight for Kur, I swung the spear and struck the dragon. **"Penetrate!"** The spear pierced the dark scales of the dragon, smacking the grey aura around him. Then something weird happened, a red liquid rushed out and began to eat my spear. Pulling back, I restored the weapon, as Kur began to heal himself…. Shit I don't think this is going to work…Kur began to growl. Roaring the dragon breathed his black flames all around me. The cold consuming fire completely consumed my armor…To keep myself safe, I surrounded my body in golden flames but even that isn't going to work long term. I tried to use the Penetrate to free myself, but the flames were too thick.

Ddraig… Can you do… Anything?

 **I don't think so partner… Kur's flames were always destructive… Remember it took an entire pantheon of god's to destroy his consciousness. Even then they couldn't fully kill him, that is how powerful this enemy truly is.**

… We're going to die here… Aren't we…

* * *

"Where am I?" Looking around in confusion, I couldn't place where I was. It looked like a blank white space, I thought for a moment I was in the depths of the Sacred Gear. Yet, it didn't look like the bar space, where the previous possessors usually hang. It also didn't look like the space where Ddraig hangs out. That place is a room made of fire… This room is just… a blank nothingness… Wait no I'm wrong, there is something here. Behind me is a large locked gate, the lock looked like a serpent eating its own tail. Walking up to the gate, I gently touched the lock and shuddered. There is something powerful locked behind this gate… Something… Scary. "If there is a nine-tailed fox here, I am leaving…. "

"Not a fox, but a dragon."

"I was joking… wait-Ophis!" Turning to the voice my eyes bulged out of my head.

The Dragon God turns her head in confusion. "You need some help?"

"Kind of yeah…" Looking back at the gate, I shook my head. "Ophis what is that?"

Walking up next to me, Ophis places her hand on the gate. "Power. You're not ready for it all, but a small amount should be fine." Reaching into her goth lotia outfit, the Dragon God pulled out a key. "Remember only a small amount, otherwise you'll die."

Taking the key, I slowly placed it in the lock. The serpent began to glow, and the door opened only an inch. A bright light poured from the crack and began to wrap around me. Holy shit what is going on…..

* * *

"Gaaaahhhh!" Shouting in shock as raw powered coursed through my veins. Pushing the shadowy flames of my body, I began to pant looking around. My armor was all gone but I had a gauntlet and sword. My left hand is covered in what I think is the Boosted Gear, but it looked different. The armor looked to be organic, and the color is red, black, and lined with bronze. The gem is a much darker green, with a purple/black shine. The sword in my right hand, is large… and golden. With strange writing all along the blade, while two black snakes wrapped around my right hand.

" **Partner… What… What did you do?"**

"I… I don't know…" I admitted honestly, to be honest most of what happened was pretty blurry. All I know is… I got a significant power boost. Cracking my neck, I felt… different… Like I am on a totally different level then before. Swinging the sword in my hand, I looked at Kur who seemed to be in shock. Eh… Fuck it I am not wasting anymore time. Spreading my dragon wings, I flew forward at breakneck speeds. I swung the sword and the golden blade cut deep into Kur's body. When the red power of the philosopher stone appeared… Its wound didn't heal.

" **That's not possible… That is Ophis's power…"** Kur stared at me in shock and flew off, trying to escape. **"I am not ready to face such power, yet."**

Frowning I rushed in front of Kur and held the sword in front of me. "Sorry but I want my friend back, you Giratina looking motherfucker!" Performing a quick flourish, I flew forward swinging the sword. The Evil Dragon roared and breathed his black flames at me. Yet this new sword cut straight through them… No, it was more like it just erased them from existence. The sword began to glow with a black light, and when I swung it again… A black snake like creature raced out of the sword and poured over Kur. Eating away at his scales, flesh, muscles, bones and finally his grey aura. The power of the philosopher stone tried to repair the damage, but it too was consumed.

" **No…. I will not fade… Not again…"**

Kur's presence vanished, leaving only Nic in his balance breaker form. Catching my fellow American, I sighed. "It's okay buddy I got you…" As his armor vanished I sighed. "At least it's over… Why do I feel so tired…" Oh you have to be kiddi-

* * *

So, it turns out I had passed out after saving Nic. Which isn't too shocking, though what is I passed out for the rest of the day. When I woke up I was in a hotel room, with a bed large enough for me and the girls. I found out from the girls, what happened afterword. Nic and I were caught by the others and taken to a hotel that apparently is owned by the Gremory family…. Turns out when Rias and I first started to date, my future brother in law…. Decided to build a hotel here in my city. Not that I minded but it would have been good to know about when we were fighting for the city. Yeah Rias didn't know about it, at least until her brother showed up along with other members of the Alliance.

The top-level players all helped erase the memories of the people L.A. and fix the damage from our battle. They also came to check out the remains of the Philosopher Stone, which was drained and stored away somewhere else… Safely. They also wanted to check out what happened to me, and Nic. My friend is fine, at least I think so… I was told he will be recovering in the Phenex territory for the time being. He also will be meeting with Ajuka who will be checking him thoroughly, for any signs that Kur may have remained. Oh… Speaking of that, the other half of Kur, or the part that remained… Dracul seems to be fine, though he isn't speaking to anyone. Now the for me… I am not sure on all the details but… I tapped some of Ophis's power during my fight with Kur. Which is frightening… Well what made it worse… I was told that if I tapped it again if I wasn't ready for it… I would die. Which meant… that whatever I did… Is a forbidden move, and I am not allowed to use it… Unless I'm given permission, and from what Rias and the girls told me… That will be never.

Which frankly… I am fine with, I don't fancy the idea of dying again. I've done that more times than I care for. Anyway, after everything had been restored, and all evidence of the attack removed… Things returned to... Normal in L.A. which is saying something, given how nothing is normal in this city. Now my parents returned after the attack… Well I should say they returned a day after. Which is when I was awake.

Since things went back to normal, and everyone insisted on staying… I decided to show all of the ORC my home, the proper way. By walking around, I showed everyone the sites and all the great parts of my home. While we walked around, we ran into quite a lot of my old classmates. Who invited me and all of us to a dance, which we went to that night… Yeah that was a fun night, especially all the guy's faces when they found out all the girls were with me. Though Kiba and Gasper got jumped by the girls of my high school… I feel almost bad for them, but it's hard to feel bad for someone when your laughing.

On our last day in L.A. my family and I did what we came here to do. We went to the National Cemetery, to visit GM. We all paid our respects, then caught my grandfather up on everything. After that… We left and headed back home, though Irina, myself and my family had to leave on a plane. Because we entered into the country via a plane, we had to leave the same way. For now, at least. After the long, long, long airplane ride back to Japan… We finally found our way back to Kuoh, once back at the house we were greeted by everyone who was happy to have us home.

Especially Ophis. The little Dragon God came up to me, the moment I came to the house and demanded I pat her head. Because she did a good job in helping me win a fight… So, she got head pats. Because why the hell not? It's good to be back.

* * *

 **I didn't cover all the other stuff, but if you guys I can later expand on that but not right now. I've been wanting to get this finished with, and get back to the main story. Anyway I will see you all later.**


End file.
